Indigo
by c0mically
Summary: Highschool!AU "Well, for friendship, both parties have to be at least mildly interested," Elsa spoke, dully, "and the last time I checked, I'm not even close to interested." "Wow, you really are an Ice Queen," Anna muttered." Elsa's been in Arendelle her entire life w/o much notice & Anna Summers comes around & captures everyones attention in the matter of months. Including Elsa's.
1. Chapter 1

1

* * *

_**A/N:** _Hi, welcome. Enjoy. I just want to say, there might be a trigger? so, this is my **trigger warning for mentioning of scars** and stuff. I don't know if anyone has that, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. okay, proceed.

* * *

_Elsa_

"Do we have any homework for Biology?" Joey asked, as he sat in front of his open locker, looking up at Elsa. She pondered as she put in her combination to her own locker. When the locker popped open on the first try, she smiled and replied, "Yeah, we have the worksheet we picked up at the beginning of class." He huffed as he thanked her for reminding him and slammed his locker closed, and walked off to lunch.

Elsa exchanged her textbooks for her library books that she borrowed a week prior. She slammed shut her own locker, and turned and headed down towards the library instead of the lunch area, where everyone else usually went.

She made it to the library, setting her stuff down on her usual table, and headed towards the front desk to return her books. She set it in the bin, and turned around looked for an available computer. Upon finding one, she sat and typed into the school library catalog, _Parallel Universes. _The book she was looking for came up, and noticed that it was available.

She did a happy dance, as she closed out the tab and headed towards the designated spot where the book's home was. But, when she turned the corner of the shelf, she was met with the sight of a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and wide blue eyes, sprawled on her back with the book she was looking for, in her face.

Elsa sighed, and turned to walk away and find a different book, but the girl must have noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Hi, are you okay?" She asked Elsa. Elsa nodded and walked quickly around the corner, and took interest in the shelf that held the _Indigo Children _books.

"Are you sure, you're okay? Because, you're avoiding me like I'm the plague," The girl added a nervous laugh, startling Elsa. Elsa turned to peer at the girl a little closer.

Now that she was closer, she realized that this girl had not blue, but aquamarine eyes, which stood out with her strawberry blonde hair. She had freckles that dusted across her nose and filled her cheeks. Her smile was dazzling, and she stood shorter than herself, by a few inches.

Elsa realized that she was staring when the girl gave a nervous laughter again.

"Sorry, yes, I'm fine. I'm just not used to running into anyone in here," Elsa answered softly.

"So, you come here often?" The girl asked, giving a small smile. Elsa nodded with a shrug.

"You could say that," she added. Elsa turned to back to the books; she was looking at before she was startled.

"I'm Anna Summers, by the way," The girl—Anna—offered up to make conversation. Elsa turned back to her, with a quizzical look.

"You're Anna?" Elsa had heard her name before… Almost everyone talked about her. About how she was so amazing, nice, drop dead gorgeous, and so talented. Elsa resented her for that. She resented that this new girl could make herself known, after only knowing these people for three months, when Elsa had been trying her entire life. This was Elsa's school, not Anna's.

"Yeah, that's my name," Anna smiled nervously. She tucked an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear. Elsa sighed.

"I've heard a lot about you," Elsa responded, and started to walk away.

"Really, like what? From who?" Anna followed her.

"About how nice you are, and how so talented you are. Everyone talks about you," Elsa spoke with a sarcastic demeanor. Elsa reached her table, and sat down with a book and opened it up to the first page. Anna was right behind her, and sat in the chair adjacent to her.

"I'm getting a vibe that you don't like me that much?" Anna asked, confused.

"I never said I didn't like you. I hardly know you," Elsa stated, bluntly. She started reading, hoping that Anna would get the memo and leave her alone.

"What're you reading?" Anna asked. Elsa snapped the book shut.

"I'm not reading anything. Apparently I'm talking to you," Elsa spoke with a sarcastic lilt. Anna threw her hands up beside her head.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you mad or anything. I'm simply trying to be friendly… You don't need to be such an Ice Queen…" Anna trailed off. Elsa rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Sorry," Elsa apologized, and reached down to open her book again. Anna got up from the table, looking around.

"Well, I guess… I'll see you later…?" Anna trailed off waiting for Elsa to fill in with her name. Elsa didn't comply.

"Have a nice day," Elsa mumbled as she became engrossed in her book. She didn't even realized when Anna lingered and retreated dejectedly.

* * *

Later that day, Elsa reached home and went straight to her room. She threw her bag on the floor in front of her bed, and dropped herself on her bed, that was centered in her room. She lay on her back, staring up at her black ceiling and dark blue walls.

Her walls were dark blue, save for a pale yellow crescent moon shaped on her wall next to her window. The ceiling had glow in the dark stars glued to it, and on the wall parallel to the crescent moon wall, there's a simple quote in glow in the dark paint, "Stars cannot shine without darkness." The wall adjacent to that, there's a big black bulletin board with poems and drawings tacked to it.

She had refinished her room with her good friend, Kristoff, about a year ago. She smiled at the memory and flipped over on her stomach, to look at her guitar that was hidden away in the corner of her room.

She lifted herself off her bed, and grabbed her brown acoustic guitar. She picked at the strings for a few minutes, plucking and adjusting the sound. When she was comfortable, she started strumming a pattern, moving her fingers up down the strings and fret board. She smiled when it sounded right, and started humming softly the words to the song she was playing on her guitar. She was interrupted from her music when a dull buzz sounded against the bed.

She reached over, abruptly stopping the sweet music, to see a message from Kristoff.

"_K: Hey, so… I heard something about you today." _Elsa knitted her eyebrows, and responded.

"_E: & what did you hear?" _His response came quickly afterwards.

"_K: I heard that you met Anna today." _Elsa rolled her eyes.

"E: _Yeah, I did. &?" _

"_K: & did you guys get along? You guys are so much alike so I could see you guys being best friends." _

"_E: Uh, no thanks. I've got a best friend. You. Unless, you're saying you don't want to be my best friend anymore." _

"_K: Well, I'm your guy best friend. You could do good getting another friend. Especially one that is a girl." _

"_E: Yeah, well I don't need one. I don't need to worry about anyone else." _

"_K: Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Elsie. I gotta go. I got to do this stupid biology homework." _

"_E: Have fun, tell me all about it when you're done. :)" _She added the last part, sarcastically.

She smiled softly, and dropped her phone back onto her bed, and resumed playing her guitar.

* * *

—**One Week Later—**

* * *

During lunchtime, Elsa sat at her usual table. Her head bent down, focused on the book sprawled out in front of her. She had her hand gripped tightly around a pen, and the pen leaked ink in one spot on the notebook in front of her.

When she read something interesting, she wrote what she read, sloppily, without looking at her notebook. When she finished a chapter, she would rip the page out and write her sloppy notes neatly, and continue the pattern until she got bored and started with a new book.

When she finished the book, she'd been reading for a week, she flipped the book closed and pulled out a white sheet of paper and started doodling, not really wanting to start another book.

She was so focused on her doodle, that she didn't even notice when the chair adjacent from her went from unoccupied to occupied. She jumped when someone cleared her throat to get her attention.

She looked up into familiar aquamarine eyes, and rolled her eyes and went back to her drawing.

"Can I help you?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Yes, you can, _Elsa_," Anna emphasized her name.

"Wow, you know my name, without me telling you. Big deal," Elsa countered her attempted teasing with sarcasm. She still didn't look up from her drawing.

"Well, I want to get to know you. Be your friend. Kristoff said you were a pretty cool person, and that I reminded him a lot of you, so I thought I would see if I could get to know this someone who's almost as cool as me," Anna answered. Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's words.

"Well, for friendship, both parties have to be at least mildly interested," Elsa spoke, dully, "and the last time I checked, I'm not even close to interested."

"Wow, you really are an Ice Queen," Anna muttered, under her breath, but Elsa heard what she said.

Anna spoke a little louder, "Well, give me a chance. I'm sure, we could be best friends, if you'd let me in." This made Elsa look up into Anna's aquamarine eyes.

"First of all, you don't know me. So, you can't say that 'you're sure we could be best friends' 'cause I can surely assure you that, no I don't think we can," Elsa spoke with edge. She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

Anna's small smile dropped.

"What's that?" Anna asked. Elsa opened her eyes, to see that Anna was pointing at Elsa's wrist. Elsa looked down at her own wrist, only to see her faint scars from a few months ago.

"Nothing," she spoke quickly, and dropped her arm into her lap, and looked anywhere, but Anna. But she was too slow, Anna had risen from her seat and grabbed her arm from her lap and examined her arm.

"It's definitely not nothing, Elsa," She spoke sincerely, sounding genuinely worried. Elsa looked up at Anna.

"I don't know you. You don't have a right to ask," Elsa said coldly, trying desperately to get her to go away.

"Yeah, I don't, but apparently, no one's asked you, if these are present on your skin," Anna spoke softly. Elsa pulled her arm away from Anna, and folded both arms over her stomach.

"I'm fine now. I wasn't for a long time, a few months ago. But, I'm fine now, I think," Elsa barely audible.

"Well, how about this, you and I get to know each other, so I can make sure you're okay, okay?" Anna proposed.

"Okay," Elsa agrees, hoping that Anna would bring her happiness.

_But, boy was she wrong._

* * *

**_A/N: _**_hey, hi, hello. I, sort of kind of, started a story like maybe a month ago? I don't even remember, but I did and I don't even know where I wanted to go with that other one, so I started this one and I planned it all out, so I know where it's all going. & I'm excited to write it, although I have no idea how well I'll keep it updated. So, yeah. Enjoy. _

_P.S. Enjoy this fun fact: This is loosely based on a true story. All major events are based on a weird relationship/friendship that I currently have. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

2

* * *

_** A/N: **Hello, again. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

_Anna_

It's been two weeks since Anna's ditched her usual table at lunch, to go hang out with Elsa in the library. When her friend's complained around the beginning of the third week of ditching, Anna got an idea.

"Elsa!" She exclaimed, when she reached her and Elsa's normal table. Elsa peered up at her through her wide crystal blue eyes. She was holding a book in her hands, but was hiding the cover with her arms.

"Yes?" Elsa spoke without emotion, as usual. She hadn't really gotten through to the girl. But Anna knew that it was much better than the bitterness she showed the first time she tried to hold a conversation with her.

"I have an idea," Anna said excitedly, hoping that the quiet blonde in front of her would agree to her plan, "Okay, you ready?" Elsa only stared at her, with unmoving eyes, willing her to continue on.

"Okay, well, I know you don't talk to a lot of people, and I know you like the comforts of your library, but it must get really lonely in here, and I know no one likes to be alone. Plus, I've never actually seen you eat. You must get really hungry, while being cooped up in here all the time… So, I'm proposing this: Come sit at my table during lunch. What do you say?" Anna asked, silently encouraging Elsa to say yes.

But much to Anna's dismay, Elsa's reply came.

"No," She responded, and her blue eyes dropped back to the book she held tightly.

"Well, why not?" Anna implored. Elsa gave a small sigh, and marked the page she was currently reading. She shut the book, and shoved it in her bag before Anna could see the cover of it. She then squeezed her eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Because, I said no, Anna," Elsa acknowledged.

"Elsa—"

"No, Anna. No means no. It does not mean 'convince me.'"

"But—"

"Anna, no!" Elsa exclaimed, frustrated. She shook her head, grabbed her bag, and stood.

"I'm going. If you miss your friends that much, then by all means, go ahead and go sit with them. No one asked you to sit in and babysit me. Trust me, I don't need it," Elsa spoke calmly, before walking away. Anna only followed.

"I never said that I missed my friends, I was merely just inviting you to make more friends. Plus, you're my friend too," Anna replied to her attempt to drive Anna away… again. Elsa walked quickly up and down the library aisles, stopping every once in a while to grab a book off the shelf. Anna was right on her heals. Elsa never acknowledged her reply.

After some silence, Anna finally tried again, "What are you researching, anyways? You're always taking notes on the books you read, even if they're fiction. Is it some project?" Anna asked, before giggling and teased, "Wow, Elsa, I didn't know you were that much of a nerd."

Elsa turned around and her cheeks were turning pink. "Stop following me," Elsa quietly retorted.

Anna knit her eyebrows together, and responded confusedly, "No."

Elsa sighed, loudly. She dropped her head, hunched her shoulders, and tightened her grip around her books. She turned and started to walk away, quickly.

Anna continued to follow. After a minute of that, Elsa turned around abruptly, "Jesus Christ, just leave me alone. I can't do this. We're not friends. I don't even know what you want out of this."

"Elsa, all I want out of this is to know you," Anna replied, softly.

"No, you obviously just want to be my 'friend' so that way you'll catch me whenever I fuck up and laugh in my face. Just leave me alone," Elsa seethed.

"Look, Elsa if this about calling you a nerd, I'm sorr—" "No, Anna, it's not that."

"Then what? Tell me, and I'll be out of your hair. I'll leave you to your research or whatever you do in here all the time," Anna miffed. This would be their second argument, and Anna thought they were doing so well about getting to know each other.

She knew that Elsa played guitar, and hated her father (due to reasons she wouldn't say). Her favorite color is blue, and she enjoys chocolate, just like herself. Elsa liked photography and enjoyed drawing, and wanted to one day design her own tattoo. She learned all that in the two weeks they had spent together in the library.

"I'm not comfortable with this," Elsa deflated.

"You're not comfortable with this," Anna gestured between the two of them, "or you're not comfortable with sharing this," Anna gestured towards the books in Elsa's hands.

Elsa just turned on her heal and walked away, right as the bell ring. _Saved by the bell? Not so fast, Elsa _Anna thought to herself.

* * *

Instead of going to her next period, Anna stayed back and went through the many aisles that Elsa went through. Stopping wherever, she remembered Elsa stopped and scanned the general area of what Elsa could be reading.

She picked up a few books—including _Indigo Children_, _Parallel Universes_, _Reincarnation, Greek Mythology: Limbo and the Underworld, _and _ADD & ADHD_—and walked back to the table that Elsa usually sat in.

She skimmed through most of the books and had an idea of what she was looking at. Although, she didn't understand why Elsa had so many books on different subjects… Or if she connected the books at all? Frustrated, Anna kept reading, searching for something, but not knowing what she was searching for.

She was so focused; she didn't hear the bell ring the first time, or the second time, or when it rang a last time to signal that school was over.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, throwing the book towards the owner of said hand, and turning with her fist in front of her face. When she realized that it was Kristoff, she apologized immensely.

"Kristoff! I'm so so so so so sorry! I didn't know it was you, and I was startled!" Anna loudly whispered. Kristoff was bent over, holding his groin.

"A-are you okay?" Anna stammered, embarrassed. He held his hand up, his index and thumb together, while the other three stuck up, to symbolize that he was 'OK,' but his face told a different story, one that included pain.

When he finally came back to his senses, he picked up the book, a little slowly, and sat down carefully in the chair that was adjacent to the chair Anna was sitting in, before Kristoff startled her.

"I just came in here looking for Elsa. She's usually in here after school, and we promised each other to hang out today," Kristoff told her.

"Oh, well, I haven't seen Elsa. Matter of fact, when you do see her, will you tell her that I'm sorry? We got into an argument today, and I just want to apologize," Anna answered. A small 'ding' sounded from Kristoff's pocket. Kristoff pulled out and unlocked his phone.

"It's a message from Elsa. She's at my locker," He said to no one in particular. He turned back to Anna.

"And, why don't you just apologize yourself? Here," He grabbed Anna's hand and pulled a marker from his bag, and wrote a ten digit number. Anna knitted her eyebrows as she stared at the random numbers. It only dawned on her, right as Kristoff explained, "It's her number. Just shoot her a text or something."

Anna only stared at the numbers on her hand, as Kristoff retreated and went to find Elsa.

* * *

Later that night, Anna finally found the courage to text Elsa.

"_A: Hey, Elsa? Hi, yeah, it's me, Anna." Good god, I'm so awkward even through text message _Anna thought to herself. She was sitting against her headboard; her feet stretched out, while her white kitten, Olaf, laid across them.

A reply came, a few minutes later, "_E: Hi." _

Anna frowned at the one worded reply.

"_A: Just wanted to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you to say anything. Hope we can still be friends?" _

"_E: It's OK. & I already told you, we can't." _Anna's frown only grew.

"_A: Please, Elsa? I can even help you on your research on parallel universes and Indigo Children." _Anna gave a small smile, hoping that would win the girl over.

She didn't know what it was, but she felt weird whenever she talked to Elsa. A good weird. She wanted Elsa to smile at her, like she smiled at her phone whenever Kristoff texted her. She wanted Elsa to like her and be her friend. She'd never met anyone who didn't like her, so when she discovered Elsa, she thought it was the universe challenging her.

"_E: Wait, how do you know that?" _Anna knitted her eyebrows together for the third time that day. Know what?

"_A: How do I know what?" _

"_E: Don't play dumb. How do you know that's what I've been reading?" _

"_A: Oh! I just reread some of the books I saw you pick up over the two weeks of talking to you during lunch." _

"_E: Thanks for giving me privacy? Please, leave me alone from now on." _

"_A: Elsa? Please don't be mad? I was just really curious!"_

Anna sent, but never got a reply. She tried again an hour later, but deflated with defeat when she still got no response.

She cursed the universe for giving her such a hard challenge.

* * *

_**A/N: **Tell me how you liked it?Well, I guess, I'll see you all next update? xoxo :)_


	3. Chapter 3

3.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi, friends. It's been a little bit, and I apologize for that. I did not update, due to finals week and everything being hectic. But, now I bring you an update and great news. I am out for the summer, so enjoy. :) _

* * *

_Elsa_

"YOU DID WHAT?" Elsa exclaimed angrily in the passenger seat, as they were stopped at a red light. Kristoff turned to her with a puzzled look.

"I gave her your phone number? Was that a wrong thing to do?" Kristoff replied. The light turn green, and the car lurched forward as he stepped on the gas.

"Kristoff! I don't like her! She's a pest and she won't leave me alone. She sits in the library with me like a baby sitter. It's annoying!" Elsa ranted her frustration, although half of it was a bluff. Elsa somewhat enjoyed the company of Anna in the library. It made Elsa feel a little less lonely, and a little more important.

"Now that's a damn lie," Kristoff spoke, "Elsa, just last week you were telling me about how, she seemed like she cares that you're always alone and you like the feeling that the gesture gave you. You can't turn around and say all that mean stuff about her." Elsa dropped her head into her hands and leaned forward into her lap, as they pulled into Kristoff's driveway. The engine turned off, and she heard Kristoff move to turn and look at her in his seat.

"You don't understand, Kristoff," Elsa muttered into her fingers.

"What's not to understand? You're just afraid to let someone else in, that's all. Just gotta overcome the fear, Elsie," Kristoff replied softly. Elsa sat up and dropped her hands into her lap.

"Kristoff, what you did so wasn't cool! I mean, you didn't even asked if you could just hand my number out to people!" Elsa glared at Kristoff.

"Oh come on! You wanted her to have your number. I know it," Kristoff joked. Elsa's glare was unmoving.

"Kristoff, I just don't trust her. I get a bad vibe from her. I don't think we'll work out as friends, honestly," Elsa admitted, slowly. Kristoff shook his head.

"Elsa, she likes you. She wants to get to know you. She wants to help you. She wants to be your friend. Just let her, for goddamn's sake. You're making this a lot more difficult than it needs to be. I promise you she's a good person," Kristoff responded.

"Now let's go inside, I don't plan on hanging out with you in the car," Kristoff said after some silence.

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff played videogames, after Elsa had helped Kristoff with his homework. Elsa sat on Kristoff's bed with the company of his Great Dane, Sven, while Kristoff sat on the floor.

They played Call of Duty, Left 4 Dead, and a little bit of some football and basketball games. They made small talk in between games and sets, but most of the time was spent spewing curses at each other or at the TV.

A little later, they were both called down to eat dinner. Bulda and Pabi, Kristoff's parents, were the nicest adults Elsa had ever met. They made small talk over the dinner table about everything under the sun. School, video games, family, etc.

After dinner, Kristoff drove Elsa home. The ride was quiet all the way until they got to Elsa's driveway, when Elsa's phone buzzed in her lap.

"Someone's texting Elsa, and it's not me. I'm a little worried," Kristoff teased. Elsa flipped him off, as she unlocked her phone to read the message. She was quite curious as well, due to the fact that she did not have many friends.

"Well who is it?" Kristoff asked right as she read the text: _"A: Hey, Elsa? Hi, yeah, it's me, Anna." _Elsa frowned.

"Anna," Elsa stated, dumbly. Elsa typed a quick reply. Immediately there was a response. _"A: I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you to say anything. Hope we can still be friends?"_ Elsa's first and immediate response was _yes _but then reason rushed in and she responded no.

"It's Anna, she's apologizing for earlier," Elsa stated, dumbly again.

"And?" Kristoff expected more.

"And she still wants to be friends."

"That's a good thing!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I don't understand." Elsa's eyebrows knitted together.

"What's to understand, Elsa? You overanalyze way too much," Kristoff stated.

"I just don't understand, I was such a bitch to her. Why is she still trying? I told her to leave me alone." Kristoff sighed.

"Just go get some sleep, Elsa. I'll talk to you tomorrow, and we can figure this out together okay?"

"Okay," Elsa said as she slid out of the car.

* * *

The next day, Elsa found herself in the library, writing instead of reading. She was working on a project assigned that morning in English class. Poetry. Elsa's favorite. She was so engrossed in her work; she hadn't realized Anna who dropped herself in the same chair she sat in for the past two weeks.

"Elsa?" Anna spoke quietly, trying to get the blonde's attention. Elsa stopped her pen only for moment, before she continued the pens path.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" Elsa spoke uneasily.

"The library is open to everyone, Elsa," Anna replied sarcastically. She knew what Elsa had meant, but she didn't want to be sent away, like she felt the blonde would do.

"I meant, here, at my table. Why don't you go back to those friends you missed?" Elsa had stopped writing. She dropped the pen on the notebook, and looked up Anna with waiting blue eyes.

"Elsa, I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to he—"

"Help, yeah I know. But, did I ask for help?"

"Well, no—"

"You can't fix something that doesn't want to be fixed," and with that, Elsa left the library.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, it's a little short. But that's because I have a lot planned for the next few chapters. Hope you liked it. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

4.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello friends, enjoy. :)

* * *

_Anna _

_"__You can't fix something that doesn't want to be fixed," and with that, Elsa left the library. _

Anna sighed. She had been trying to be friends with Elsa for two weeks, and Elsa continued to push her away. Two days after Elsa left the library all dramatically, Anna tried to talk to her and apologize, but Elsa avoided her all together. Whenever Elsa caught a glimpse of the redhead, she'd disappear before the blink of an eye.

Anna sat at the library table, alone. She shook her head at herself, and decided that she'd take the hint for once and just leave it alone. It was obvious that Elsa didn't enjoy her company. If that were the case then, she'd just have to get over it.

Anna pulled herself up from the table, and walked out of the library and towards the commons area, where people sat for lunch. She came around to her table where she found Ariel, Elsa, Meg, Rapunzel, and Flynn. Wait. _Elsa?_ Anna scanned the spot where she saw Elsa, only to find the one and only sitting there talking to Ariel in hushed tones.

Rapunzel was the first person to say hi to Anna, and when the words "Hey Anna" came out of her mouth, Elsa's head shot up so fast. Anna gave a small wave towards the girl who had been avoiding her and to the rest of the table, as Elsa whispered something to Ariel. Right as Anna sat down, Elsa stood up and waved a goodbye to everyone and left hurriedly.

Everyone went back to their own conversations at the table, and Anna turned to Ariel.

"Hey, what were you talking to Elsa about?" Anna asked innocently.

"Oh nothing," Ariel hesitated, before continuing, "She was just asking about some homework we had in class. Something like that." Ariel was lying and Anna knew it, but Anna wasn't going to push on the subject.

"Well… okay, whatever," Anna shrugged and turned to the blonde sitting across from her.

"It's nice to see you come back, you stranger," Rapunzel teased.

* * *

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Anna focused on her classwork instead of focusing on the Elsa problem. Whenever her thoughts dipped into them, she shook her head and told herself that she was not going to meddle where she was unwanted.

Last period of the day, she ran into Kristoff.

"Hey, fireball, how are you?" Kristoff asked as he ruffled the top of her hair. Anna smacked his arm and smiled at him.

"Absolutely fine," She replied.

They were currently walking up the hall to Anna's locker. Kristoff was shouldering a book bag, where Anna held two textbooks and a huge binder. She was struggling until Kristoff offered to carry the books, while she carried the binder. She generously thanked him and they made small talk all the way until they reached her locker.

When she opened her locker, Kristoff slammed his shoulder into the locker beside it and leaned heavily against it.

"So, I wanted to ask you something," Kristoff, stated, nervously.

"Oh god, you're not asking me on a date, are you?" She replied, teasingly.

Kristoff's eyes widened and he lifted his hand to his face to rub his eyebrow. He only grunted in response.

"Oh my god, you totally were!" Anna covered her eyes, flustered.

"Okay, look, I was thinking about asking you out, but that's not what I wanted to ask you, fireball," Kristoff stated cautiously.

"Well then, mister, what do you want to ask?" Anna closed her locker and turned to Kristoff.

"I wanted to ask you about Elsa," He hesitated.

Before he could continue, Anna beat him to the chase.

"Okay, first of all, why would YOU need to ask ME about ELSA? You're her best friend, a, and b, she hates me and she's avoiding me. Second of all, even if it were something of importance that you need to know about her, like girl issues or classwork, we don't share classes together and, must I say again, she hates me," Anna huffed.

"She doesn't hate you, Anna," was his only response.

"Explain why she keeps avoiding me like the plague? One glimpse of me, and she's gone like the wind."

"She's just scared. She's got a bad past. Just give her a little time, and keep trying. She'll eventually let you in her icy walls. I wanted to ask you, if you would kindly look out for her, because I can't be there all the time," Kristoff spoke in a hushed tone.

"Kristoff," Anna said, dumbly. She was trying to form her words together.

She tried again, "Kristoff, you can't do that. I can't do that. She's made it very obvious that she wants me to leave her alone. I'm going to respect that, and so should you. As for the looking out for her, you should ask Ariel. Seems like Elsa and her have been buddy-buddy for awhile now." Kristoff shook his head.

"You're wrong, she doesn't hate you. If anything, she WANTS to be your friend, Anna. She TOLD me, herself. She's just SCARED. But, whatever. Your loss, fireball," and with that he walked away from her.

Anna leaned her back against the lockers and sighed. These two were a difficult pair of people.

* * *

The next day wasn't much easier on Anna. Fourth period, her history teacher had all decided that it would be nice to partner up on a big project with the honor classes, but their partners were already chosen for them.

When the honors class strolled in, Anna didn't see, because she had her head faced down on her desk. She only listened out for her name and her topic. When she heard Mrs. Gerda speak up, "Anna Summers, Elsa Frost. The Holocaust," only then she lifted her face off her desk, only to slam it back on the desk.

She sat up as the platinum blonde sat adjacent to her. As soon as Mrs. Gerda finished, she stated to go ahead and get to know your partners and go ahead and plan meet up times outside of the classroom. As soon as she finished, the silent classroom filled with chatter.

She only dropped her head on her desk again.

"Anna? Are we going to follow the directions and make plans?" Elsa asked, nervously. At this, Anna lifted her head off her desk and looked right at Elsa.

"Yeah, sure. The sooner this is over, the better. You know, so you can go back to avoiding me," Anna said, flatly, "We can meet up at Lunch in the library, and any other time we need we can discuss after we see how much progress we make." Anna dropped her head back onto her desk. She was trying to get out of Elsa's hair, before Elsa shot her down again.

"Look, Anna, I'm sorr—"

"Don't sweat it, Ice Queen. Just trying to help you out. I'll see you later at lunch," Anna told her, as she started packing up her stuff right as the bell rang. She waved and bolted out of the classroom before Elsa could get another word in.

Anna headed straight for her locker all the while thinking; _I have the worst of luck. _

* * *

**A/N:** tell me what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

5.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, so I didn't do this in the first four chapters, but I think I'll just put it here: I don't own Frozen, and if I did I don't think it would as great as it is. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter of Indigo._

* * *

_Elsa _

"Don't sweat it, _Ice Queen—"_ This was a slap in the face to Elsa. Elsa didn't even listen to the rest of what Anna said, it all turned to mush as Elsa focused on the two words that were spat at her like venom.

When Elsa was back in her state of mind, she realized that she was the only one left in class. She sighed as she shouldered her messenger bag and walks out into the hallway that jam-packed with bodies of high school students.

Elsa just sat in the door of the classroom, waiting for the hall to clear before walking to her next class. She gripped the arm of the bag and looked up and down the hallways, looking for the familiar face of her big blonde friend. She caught the sight of the back of his head, and headed towards him while trying to make minimal contact with the hordes of people around her.

_What is he doing? _She thought to herself as she made her way toward him. He was leaning against a locker, that wasn't his, talking to someone. She came behind him, and tapped his shoulder. His head turned, looking over his shoulder. He caught sight of Elsa, and he turned completely, revealing Anna on the other side of him.

"Speak of the devil," Anna muttered as she slammed her locker shut.

"Tell the girl that you don't hate her, Elsie," Kristoff ordered. _Were they talking about me before I got here? _Was all Elsa could think after that command.

"I never said I hated you," Elsa said with no emotion leaking into her voice.

"You sure made me feel loved then," Anna sarcastically remarked.

"I don't have to discuss this with you guys. Elsa—You've made it clear that you don't want to be my friend. I respect that. Kristoff—Thanks but no thanks. You seem like a nice dude, but I'm not going to disrespect Elsa and make her life difficult by pestering her, when she's made it clear that I'm not needed. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to get to my next class before I'm tardy and get another detention," Anna said quickly, and bolted down the hallway before disappearing into a classroom.

Kristoff turned to me with a whistle. His eyes wide and his cheeks were rosy red, as if he were embarrassed.

"Did you tell her to be my friend?" Elsa asked. Elsa turned to face the same way Kristoff was as they started their long walk to the Library. They had a free period.

"What? No, of course not. Why would I do that? You are totally capable of making your own friends," He nervously shot at as he waved his hands about and blew air through his nose. Elsa saw right through it.

"_Seriously_, Kristoff? I know I'm bad with people, but are you kidding? You _asked _her to be my friend?" Elsa sighed and shook her head. "Well, I deserve whatever she throws at me. I've been an asshole to her."

"You were?" Kristoff asked, "How?"

"Well… Let's see," Elsa started sarcastically, "I ignored her, made her feel bad for trying to be my friend, and avoided her when she tried apologizing for something that wasn't even her fault."

"Wow, asshole," Kristoff teased.

"Don't even start, douchebag! You are the one who went behind my back to ask her to _be my friend._"

"Not my fault, you're bad with people." Kristoff grinned. Elsa punched him in the arm.

"Ow, you really _are_ an asshole," He exclaimed while rubbing his arm. Elsa shrugged as they both ducked into the library and sat at Elsa's usual table.

"So, asshole, what are we researching today?" Kristoff asked with a grin on his face.

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff set to looking more into the phenomenon of Parallel Universes and Indigo Children. They sat at the table reading and researching the topic that appeared interesting to them. Whenever they gained some new knowledge that linked different phenomenons together, they would squeal with excitement as they made different theories about it.

Most of their conversations were along the lines of this:

Elsa hit Kristoff's shoulder, rambling nonsense before Kristoff stopped her and asked her to repeat.

"Okay, so I've been looking into this book on Indigo Children and take a look at this," Elsa pointed to a couple of paragraphs in a purple book that she held on the table.

"Indigo Humanist, they type that would get distracted while cleaning, hyperactive, friendly. Indigo Conceptual, projects than people. More athletic than clumsy. Most have addiction problems, can be controlling. Indigo Artist, the more sensitive children. Very creative. Fine arts. Indigo Interdimensional. Can't tell them anything. Philosophical," Kristoff skimmed through the paragraphs, reading bits and pieces out loud.

"Okay, so there are different types of Indigo Children. So what?" Kristoff shrugged, not understand where Elsa was going with this.

"I just thought it was interesting," Elsa shrugged too. They both fell into silence as they returned to their books. Moments later, Elsa interrupted the silence once again.

"Have you heard of the Indigo Revolution?" She asked. Kristoff didn't look up from his book as he replied.

"I know of the one that happened to the farming industry."

"Yeah, I read about that one too," Elsa shook her head and continued, "But not what I'm talking about. I came across this really religious excerpt, I know yuck, talking briefly about this destined revolution, which the people referred to as the Indigo Revolution. So, I flipped a few pages of another book, and I found that a lot of people believe that the Indigo Children are the generation that will bring world peace."

"Dude, that's totally awesome," Kristoff responded. At some point, he had put his book down and he just watched Elsa ramble.

"Yeah! I think I'm going to get my hands on a bible, and read into that. I just have to find one first…" Elsa trailed off, wondering where she could find a bible.

"Hey, I got one. Come over after school and we'll look into it together. Alright?" Kristoff suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I guess we should wrap this up and continue it later. Bell's about to ring," Elsa pointed towards the ceiling, and as if on cue the bell rang. Kristoff chuckled.

"Are you going to stick around here for lunch, or are you going to come sit with me and my buddies today?"

"I think I'll just stay here. Tell Jack I said hi," Elsa responded as he walked away.

When Elsa settled back into her book, she mumbled to herself.

"Wow, we're such nerds." She giggled as she settled into the pages of the familiar book that was filled with the phenomenon of Indigo Children.

* * *

Elsa had exchanged her book for a drawing pad, when Anna arrived at her table. She was carrying a few books, which she made obvious by dropping them on the table and startling Elsa and messing up her drawing.

She stared wide eye at the simple but intricate drawing that was now ruined by a dark black pen mark that ran down the middle of the page. She sighed as she ripped the paper out and crumpled it up.

"What were you drawing?" Anna inquired.

"Nothing of importance," Elsa mumbled.

"Well, okay. Let's get started," Anna moved on. She grabbed the book that was settled on top of the stack that she dropped on the table. Elsa reached for the next one. She opened it up and flipped quickly through the pages, skimming. It had details of Anne Frank's life, and not much else. Only details of the holocaust from Anne Frank's point of view. Elsa sighed as she dropped the book next to the pile and grabbed the next one. She opened and started skimming the next book, and looked up to see Anna staring, jaw dropped.

"Yes?" Elsa spoke as she continued to skim through the book she was holding.

"You finished that book already? I'm only on the third page of this one!" Anna pointed to the one she was holding.

"Yeah, I have something called photographic memory, so I can skim things and know the content," She said as she put the second book down. She turned her attention to Anna who had moved onto the fourth page.

"Oh," Was all Anna replied.

"Yeah…" Elsa whistled. She really wanted open up to Anna, because she didn't have many friends. She could use another person in her life, and Kristoff pushed her to face her fears and open up. The only problem was, was that she was a dick to her before and didn't know how to make up for it.

"So, I want to apologize," Elsa started.

"For?" Anna responded as she snapped the book shut, and waited for Elsa's reply. This felt a little backwards to Elsa. Usually it was Elsa who snapped the book shut out of impatience.

"For being a complete ass, when you were trying to be my friend. I'm really bad with people, and I have really bad trust issues. If you haven't noticed, Kristoff's my only friend…" Elsa stated.

"Elsa, I just wanted to be your friend. You know, someone to say hi too and have a laugh with. I wasn't asking you to spill your life story to me. You know that, right?" Anna said, cautiously, as she gripped her temples. _Yeah, this is definitely backwards _Elsa thought.

"Yeah, of course I did…" Elsa hesitated, "Look, I want to give this whole friends thing a try. I really do need a girl to talk to about stuff. Sometimes Kristoff can be oblivious."

"Okay, let's give it a try. I won't be all clingy like before either. We'll just be friends and see where it goes," Anna stated with a small smile.

"So, friends then?"

"Friends," Anna said with a nod. Elsa smiled.

"Okay, now help me out here. I have dyslexia," Anna stated as she reopened the book. Elsa stared strangely at the girl and then scooted towards the girl to help her out.

_Friends. _

* * *

**A/N: **_So, Indigo Children is an actual thing and its also kind of really interesting. It falls under the category of Aliens, Parallel Universes, Ghosts, Souls, and other strange-but-interesting Phenomenons. I hope you enjoyed the platonic Kristelsa and the building of Elsa and Anna's friendship. Tell me what you think? c: _


	6. Chapter 6

6.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't own frozen. That's a good thing. Anyways, I know this is supposed to be from Anna's side of things, but I think this chapter would be a lot easier from Elsa's. :) Let's enjoy, shall we? _

* * *

_Elsa _

Two week after Anna and Elsa had established their friendship; Elsa and Anna grew extremely close. Elsaenjoyed the company during lunch, where they worked on their holocaust project, and they occasionally went over to Anna's after school to make sure they had enough work done for their deadline that was at the weeks end, each week.

On Monday, Elsa ran into Anna at the library before school. Anna sat down and talked to Elsa, as she flipped through a book she had already read, so she wasn't really doing any reading. Finally, Elsa gave up, shutting the book, and listened to Anna. She was in the middle of a rant about a show she watched last night. _I think I could listen to her ramble all day _Elsa thought to herself. Then everything in Elsa's mind came to a screeching halt. _Wait what? _She thought after a minute.

Elsa knew she was gay. She knew it since the fifth grade, but back then she decided not to deal with it. Last year was the first time she really dealt with it, because she had a crush on an old classmate. She came out to Kristoff, who at the time had a crush on Elsa. His response to her coming out was along the lines of, "Oh, well, that explains a lot." After that, he said that he supported her, no matter what (_"Unless you kill someone. After that I wouldn't be able to help you.")_. Elsa laughed at the memory.

"What are you laughing at?" Anna stopped her spiel, and asked with a light tone. Elsa blushed, she didn't mean to zone out. But, then she remembered the reason why she zoned out.

"Oh, uh, n-nothing," Elsa said, shyly. _She's going to know something's up, because you haven't been shy around her for the last two weeks. _Elsa mentally berated herself.

"Okay…" Anna hesitated and looked at Elsa through squinted eyes, as if she were trying to read Elsa's mind. Elsa held her breath and after a minute, broke the stare and looked around towards the books. Anywhere but Anna.

Anna went back into her spiel about the show, and Elsa lifted her book off the table to distract her from staring at Anna. She flipped the book open and just skimmed the page over and over again.

Somewhere along the lines, she started thinking instead of reading the words. _Do I like Anna? I mean I enjoy her company. And, if we're being honest here, she's attractive. _Elsa's eyes wandered from her book up to Anna's face and then she flicked her eyes down Anna's seated figure, quickly, trying not to get caught. _Yeah, definitely attractive. _Elsa's eyes flicked down to her book. _But does that mean I like her? Okay, let's see. She's attractive, already established that. Her personality. She's caring, nice, down-to-earth, and she's such an open book. She's kind of wonderful. She looks so cute when she rambles and when she makes a mistake on the notes when we're working together, she blushes after I correct her and gosh—_

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Elsa responded, a blush filling her cheeks. That was the second time she zoned out.

"Are you okay? You've been reading the same page for a few minutes now, and I know you're already done because you have photographic memory."

"Oh, I'm fine. I've just been in and out of my thoughts this morning."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Anna asked, innocently. Elsa's felt the warmth in her ears grow to her ears. Right as Elsa was about to respond, the morning bell rang.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll talk about it at lunch then," Anna said as she left the table.

As Elsa left the library, only one thing went through her head:

_Holy shit, I like her. _

* * *

When Elsa's free period came around, she found Kristoff already in the library. She dropped her stuff unceremoniously on the table and dropped herself in the seat next to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I have something important to talk to you about," Elsa spoke before Kristoff asked his usual question—_What are we researching today?_

"Okay, shoot," He responded. He folded his arms together on top of the table and he leaned forward.

"Kristoff, I think I like someone." Kristoff's eyebrows rose at Elsa's statement. He waited for Elsa to continue. After some silence, he finally spoke.

"Well, are you going to tell me who?"

"Anna," Elsa said with a straight face. Kristoff just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elsa frowned.

"I-I'm sorry! But, this is priceless. You come in here," He paused to catch his breath and to stop laughing, "You come in here all serious, like something bad happened and you come and tell me that you like Anna."

"It is a bad thing!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Elsie, no it's not. The world's not going to end. Everyone falls for a friend at one point, and they'd be lying if they said they hadn't. I mean, remember when I had a thing for you?" He paused and chuckled, before continuing, "What makes you think you like her?"

"I realized it this morning. She was rambling about some show and all I could think was 'Wow, I could watch and listen to her ramble all day' which made me think of how attractive she was. Plus, all I think about is when the next time I'm going to talk to Anna or when I'm going to see her," Elsa stated, dumbly.

"Oh man, you got it bad," Kristoff chuckled. Elsa punched him in the arm.

"Stop laughing! This is no laughing matter!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Kristoff asked, rubbing his arm where Elsa hit him.

"Nothing," Elsa responded immediately.

"Elsie, no! You have to do something! Tell her! What if she likes you back? I heard she bats for both teams," He winked as he nudged her shoulder.

"Kristoff, I'm not going to tell her. I'll just wait and see if it'll pass. If I ignore it long enough, it'll go away, right?" Elsa was talking mostly to herself, than to anyone. Kristoff just sighed, as the bell rang. He lifted himself up and left the library after establishing that Elsa was busy after school today.

* * *

Elsa had her head down on the table, when Anna arrived at the table. Elsa felt her tap her on the shoulder, to which she responded by lifting her head off the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your other friends today?" Elsa asked. They made out a schedule where, Anna would sometimes sit with her friends instead of ditching them and coming to the library to hang out with Elsa.

Anna shrugged to Elsa's question, as she sat down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked the same question she asked that morning.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Just really tired," Elsa responded. She tried looking anywhere but Anna's aquamarine eyes.

"Well, are you still going to be up to hanging out afterschool today?" Anna asked. Elsa just nodded.

"Which reminds me, can we meet up anywhere other than my house? My parents are kind of doing something, that would get in the way of work," Anna said, sheepishly.

"Yeah, we can meet up at my house. I'll text you the address, or I can give you a ride?" Elsa asked.

"Just text me, I'll drive over after school," Anna waved her hand and then got up to go find some more books.

"Let's start working, shall we?" Elsa stated as she pulled out the journal full of notes as Anna grinned and disappeared into the aisles of books.

_This is going to be one long week. _

* * *

**A/N: **_soooo, I've got the train going. Elsa realizing her feelings for Anna, and next stop is seeing where Anna sits with all this. Tell me what you think? c: _


	7. Chapter 7

7.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't own frozen. That's a good thing. Soooooooooo, if anyone wants to make a cover image for this story that would be abso-fucking-lutely fantastic. No seriously, I'll love you forever if you do it. _

* * *

_Anna_

After working in the library with Elsa, through lunch, the rest of the day went without a breeze. Except for the minor problems she had with teachers in her other class, due to talking during a presentation.

After last period, Anna was walking with Rapunzel to her locker. They were giggling at different stories of gossip, when Rapunzel brought Elsa up.

"So, I heard you and Ice Queen really hit it off," Rapunzel winked in Anna's direction.

"Punz, don't call her that. She has a name," Anna scolded lightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Rapunzel held her hands up, like a person at gunpoint would, but with less fear in her posture, "All I'm saying is that you two seemed to have cozied up together quite nicely."

"Well, we're friends and plus, we're working on a project together. That's why we've been spending so much time together," Anna defended, as Elsa and Kristoff walked out of a classroom in front of them. Anna waved, Elsa smiled widely in return. Kristoff winked at her as they passed.

After a moment, Rapunzel squealed, "Okay, no, there's definitely some chemistry there, Anna." Anna scrunched up her nose and looked over at Rapunzel right as they reached her locker.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"There's definitely something going on between you and Ice Queen. Spill the beans," Rapunzel demanded.

"There are no beans to spill, Punz! I promise there isn't anything going on between us. I don't even think she goes that way. Even if she did, I probably wouldn't like her like that. She's sweet and adorable, but I'll pass," Anna said to Rapunzel as she swung open her locker.

"Bullshit," Rapunzel crossed her arms. Anna glanced at her with an 'I'm-not-kidding' look, before returning to the exchange of books in her locker. She mentally checked off items that she would need to take too Elsa's.

"Look, yeah, okay, at one point I thought she was extremely attractive and I would totally make out with her, but not anymore. I got to know her, and now we're really good friends and I don't want to mess that up. And even if I were willing to mess that up, I would have the problem that she's totally straight. I kind of think she likes Kristoff," Anna explained.

"Friendship-smendship," Rapunzel said as she waved her hand as if erasing the word, "Look, all friendship's end eventually. Might as well go for it, because you never know if you don't try."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying, Punz, but okay. Whatever you say," Anna sighed as slammed her locker shut. They both turned to walk towards the exit of the school. Rapunzel was focused on her phone, and Anna just wondered about everything Rapunzel said to her.

"_There's definitely some chemistry there_." _Is there really? I mean, we're just friends. I don't like her. Right? I don't think I do. Even if I did, I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. So, going there would be a big no. _Anna sighed as her thoughts battled. She was abruptly brought out of them when Rapunzel squealed with excitement.

"Flynn just asked me out on a date for this Friday! Aw, he's so sweet." Anna turned to her with a smile. She knew Rapunzel and Flynn were really cute together. Sometimes it made Anna jealous.

"That's exciting," She responded.

"Oh, Anna! We could totally double date! You can take Ice Queen!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "Which reminds me. When are you going to make your move on Ice Queen?" Anna sighed, as they reached the exit.

"Punz, I'm not going to make a move on Elsa. We're just friends." Anna smiled at her and walked away, leaving a pouting Rapunzel in her wake.

* * *

Anna reached the neighborhood that Elsa texted her. She looked frantically at each house; searching for the numbers to signal her which direction she was going. After a ten-minute drive around the neighborhood, Anna called Elsa.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Elsa's tone was light.

"Hey, Elsa! I'm in the neighborhood, but I have no idea which direction I'm going," Anna explained.

"Oh, hey Anna. Where are you at right now?" Elsa responded.

After Anna gave a brief description of the area around her, Elsa gave her simple directions to her house. Anna pulled into the driveway in front of an averaged sized house that was painted blue and had a black door unlike all the other houses that had white doors.

Anna left her car, right as Elsa walked out of her house and shyly waved at Anna. Anna walked up the three porch steps and smiled at Elsa, who began to ramble nervously about how the house was a mess and to excuse her mother for anything she says that might be embarrassing.

When they walked in, Anna looked around to infer that they were standing in a living room. A middle aged woman sat on the couch that sat in the middle of the room, in front of the TV. She turned her head to see the stranger that had walked into her home.

"Elsa, you invited a girl over?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, mom. This is Anna. Anna, this is my mom," Elsa gestured between Anna and her mother.

"Oh, Elsa! Is she staying for dinner? Why didn't you tell me you invited a girl over? Is she—" Elsa's mom was cut off by her daughter, whose cheeks were growing red.

"No!" Elsa was wide eye staring at her mom. She took a deep breath. "We're going to my room to finish up a project together. She may or may not stay for dinner. It depends on when we get done." Elsa's mom nodded and then she turned around back to face the television. Elsa nodded her head to the stairs, signaling that they were headed to her room. She followed Elsa up the stairs, admiring the pictures that were on the way.

There was a picture of baby Elsa in her mother's lap smiling as wide as baby could smile. The one next to it was Elsa as a toddler. She was in a large field of grass and next to her was a beagle puppy. The next frame held two pictures. Toddler Elsa holding the beagle puppy, Elsa, maybe eight or nine years old, playing tug of war with the same beagle, and the third one was of Elsa, a few years older maybe 13, sleeping with the same beagle cuddled up on her stomach. Anna stopped to stare at this frame.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa stopped and turned around on the steps to see Anna admiring the pictures on the wall.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Where's this dog in these pictures?" She asked innocently. When a reply never came, Anna looked up to see Elsa staring off into space with a sad look in her eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna was worried that she had said the wrong thing, triggered a bad memory.

"No, I'm fine," Elsa said as she shook her head, "I'm fine." She spoke the second one more to herself.

"It's just that's Kip. He was my best friend before Kristoff," She smiled sadly as she explained. She stepped down a few steps to look at the picture herself.

"What happened to Kip?" Anna was almost afraid to ask, but she asked it anyways. Elsa only sighed as she stared at the picture.

"My life turned into a living hell. I lost Kip," Elsa said. Anna waited for an explanation, but Elsa never gave one. She just simply turned around and walked up the stairs. Anna followed into her room.

As soon as she walked into the room, Anna's mouth dropped. It was relatively dark in the room due to the dark color of the walls, but it was beautiful to Anna, nonetheless. She looked at the walls and the ceiling as if it were actually the night sky. She was in complete awe.

Elsa stood in the middle of the room, standing bashfully as she wrung her hands together and stared at the carpet. Anna smiled in her direction, but continued to stare at everything in Elsa's room.

"Elsa, this is absolutely amazing," Anna described, but it still wasn't enough. She wanted to say it was beyond amazing. It was indescribable to Anna.

"You think so?" Elsa looked up from the carpet and at Anna as she looked around the room in awe.

"Hell yeah! This is beyond amazing!" Anna exclaimed. She finally moved from her spot near the door and started exploring Elsa's room. She looked at the trinkets Elsa had on her desk and dresser, and then at the picture she had hanging on her closet door. She then saw the bulletin board and quickly ran over to it and started admiring the artwork and the poetry.

She roamed her eyes across the board, as one of the poems tacked up there looked as if it had been more recent than the others.

_a.s. _

_im not good with people_

_never have been _

_and most likely never will be_

_but when you waltzed into my life…_

_i wanted to be good with people_

_i wanted to be able to say the right things_

_and to be confident about those things_

_i wanted to not screw up_

_or say the wrong things_

_at the very wrong times_

_but im not good with people_

_so i didn't know what to say_

_when you called me a wonderful friend_

_but i wish i had told you the trust:_

_im not good with people_

_never have been _

_but hopefully one day—_

_i will be. _

"Who is this about?" Anna asked as she pointed to the poem. She had a good idea it was about her, but she wanted to ask first. _I mean the title is A.S. That could definitely stand for Anna Summers. _She thought to herself.

Elsa moved from her spot to stand beside Anna. She leaned towards the board to read the poem Anna had read. Elsa's cheeks went red when she noticed which poem Anna had read.

"Uh, it's about… it's about…" Elsa trailed off trying to find someone to pin the poem too. Anna smiled at this.

"Elsa, I know it's about me. I just wanted to make sure," Anna admitted. Elsa's cheeks went even redder, as she stared at the poem tacked on the board. After moments of silence, Anna spoke.

"And by the way?" Elsa turned to Anna. Anna took notice of how close Elsa was.

"You're a wonderful friend, whether you think so or not," Anna smiled and stared into Elsa's eyes as she said it. She really did mean them. Even though they had only known each other for a short month and half, it felt like they known each other for years.

Silence descended on the two as they stood like that, staring into each other's eyes. Elsa was the first to break the eye contact, as her eyes flicked down to look at Anna's lips. She could have sworn that Elsa started to lean in too—

"Elsa!" Her mother called as she knocked loudly on the door. Anna jumped back in surprise, only to knock over a guitar. She turned around quickly and picked it up and put it back where it originally was.

"Yes mom?" Elsa said as she opened the door.

"Kristoff's mother called the house phone. Kristoff will be joining us for dinner and possibly will be spending the night," Elsa's mom spoke. _Did I just hear that correctly? Kristoff is spending the night? _Anna thought to herself.

Elsa shut the door, which brought Anna out of her thoughts.

"So, shall we finish with this project?" Elsa asked, as she scratched the back of her head.

"One more thing before we start," Anna responded as she held her hand up to form a 1. Elsa looked at Anna and waited for her to continue.

Anna stepped to the side to reveal the guitar that she had knocked over and asked, "Play something for me?" Elsa's cheeks reddened again as she stammered, "I-I'm not the gr-great."

"Please?" Anna pleaded. Elsa sighed and silently complied. She walked over and grabbed the brown acoustic guitar and threw the strap over her head as she walked to the front of her bed. Anna sat down Indian style in the middle of Elsa's bed.

Elsa played around with the knobs at the end of the instrument and plucked strings to make sure it sounded good. Then she started strumming as she sung the words quietly.

_"__Take time to realize. That your warmth is crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize, that I am on your side, didn't I? Didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you, no it's never gonna be that simple. _

_No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realized, what I just realized then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another, just realized what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out each other now." _

By then Anna had joined in to harmonize. They finished the song with Elsa staring at the hand that was cradling the neck of the guitar. Anna was the first to speak.

"Wow, I never would have known that you could sing." Elsa scrunched up her nose.

"I don't sing. I mostly play guitar. I only sing when it's necessary," She responded as she set the guitar down on its stand and moved to sit in front of Anna on the bed. She dragged her book bag up in between them.

"Shit, then you should sing more often. It's heavenly," Anna smiled, which Elsa replied with one of her own.

"Okay, let's get started with this project?" Elsa suggested.

"Let's go," Anna responded as she pulled out the book she hadn't finished reading in the library earlier that day.

* * *

**A/N: **_This is a little bit longer, and idk if it actually adds any plot or if its just a filler, but idc because I actually kind of like it. Because we experience Elsa poetry and Elsa being all flustered with showing Anna her room for the first time and also Elsa playing guitar for Anna. Well, anyways, until next time! I hope you enjoyed it_


	8. Chapter 8

8.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't own frozen. That's a good thing. Hello Internet friends. This may be a slow chapter, but we're going to dig a little into Elsa's past. I also decided that this would be from Kristoff's side, because idk. I think Kristoff's cool. Oh and also, I want to say put here a __**trigger warning: talking about anxiety attacks, past abusive relationships, brief mentioning of depression**_

* * *

_Kristoff_

Kristoff managed to get to the house right as Anna and Elsa finished up their project. Anna decided to stay for dinner, which left Kristoff nudging his best friend every few minutes at the dinner table, until Elsa finally gave him a death glare and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Elsa's mom was the first to speak during Elsa's absence.

"So, Anna?" She spoke hesitantly, "How long have you and Elsa been friends?" Anna lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she chewed the rest of the food that was left in her mouth, before responding.

"Just a little over a month now, ma'am." Kristoff smiled, knowing full and well that Anna was trying to make a good impression from all the polite manners.

"And how did you two meet?" Elsa's mom asked, with a small smile. Kristoff scraped mashed potatoes off his plate noisily, choosing to stay silent in the conversation.

"Well, I was laying down in the library reading this book, because I had gotten in a fight with my friend that I sit at lunch with. Then Elsa comes flying around the corner down the aisle I was laying down in, but as soon as she saw me she went running off somewhere else," Anna stopped to take a bite of green beans. Elsa's mom filled in the silence as Anna chewed.

"That sounds like Elsa," She said with a chuckle. Elsa walked back into the dining room.

"What sounds like me?" Elsa asked as she took her seat. Kristoff spoke up.

"Anna, here, was just telling how you two became friends," He mused.

"We started the project together in History," Elsa said as gracefully chewed a cut up piece of meatloaf. Kristoff had always thought Elsa was graceful in most of the things she did. He even went as far as joked about how she could be mistaken for a queen if she dressed for the part.

"That's not what Anna was telling me," Elsa's mother inputted. Elsa's blue eyes went from her mother to Anna. Kristoff noisily scraped off more mashed potatoes. Anna coughed after she finished swallowing her food.

"To continue the story, I took off after Elsa and found her at a table. I just started talking to her and she told me kindly that she wasn't interested in conversing, but silly old me; I was raised to be stubborn, if not persistent. So, I kept trying. Finally, she agrees that we could be friends, and now I spend most of my days in the library with this one. The project we were assigned only enhanced it," Anna said quickly. Elsa's mother smiled, but said nothing.

"That's not what happened," Elsa said quietly. Kristoff sighed, knowing full and well, what was about to happen.

"Are you saying Anna's lying?" Her mother asked. Elsa's eyes darted back and forth between Anna and her mother. Kristoff was speechless. Finally after some silence, Elsa shook her head.

"So, you were rude to her? And she still wanted to be your friend?" Her mother asked. Kristoff finally grew a backbone and decided to save his friend by interrupting and changing the subject.

"So, what's this project that you guys are working on?" Kristoff asked. Both Elsa and her mother looked over at him confused. He just returned Elsa's with a stern glare that silently said _just go with it._ She silently thanked him. However Elsa's mother glare spoke we'll_ talk about this later._

"It's a history project and we've been assigned the Holocaust. We're supposed to do a full report and make a presentation on it, but we have to get the Point of views from every side of the argument, for example, the Nazi's, Hitler, the Jews, Outsiders, Civilians, etc. It's actually interesting," Anna answered. Kristoff glance over at Elsa, only to find her looking down at her plate, not bothering to take part in the conversation.

"Well, have you thought about the other parties that were executed in concentration camps? You have to remember that the Jews weren't the only ones thrown in there," Elsa's mother offered. Anna bobbed her head up and down hesitantly.

"That's exactly what Elsa said. We decided to just use a few, because we don't want to make our presentation too long. Plus it's due next Friday. We're working after school everyday this week and next week. Elsa likes to be very thorough," Anna responded. Elsa's mother smiled wryly as if to silently say _well at least she something to show for. _

"Yeah, well, that's Elsa for you," Kristoff laughed. He felt awkward in this situation, because he felt like he was fathering in this situation, when really he was just trying to look out for his best friend.

"May I be excused? I'm done eating," Elsa finally spoke up. Her mother looked over at her. Kristoff looked over and saw that she had barely touched her food. The only thing eaten was the small pieces of meatloaf. Kristoff sighed quietly, as Elsa got up and left the room. Kristoff looked over at Elsa's mom.

"I'm going to follow her," He said as he threw his thumb over his shoulder, signaling to Elsa's departure. He stood from his chair, grabbing his plate and Elsa's.

"Bye Anna, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Text me when you get home," Kristoff rushed out and then ducked into the kitchen to place the two plates into the sink. He then trudged upstairs and towards Elsa's room.

He reached the door, only to discover it locked. He knocked softly on the door. A quiet voice sang through the shut door. _Go away. _

"Elsa, it's me. Let me in," Kristoff spoke. He heard shuffling and movement from behind the door. He assumed that Elsa had moved behind the door.

"Elsa, I know you're behind the door. Let me in. Let's talk," He tried again. Elsa opened the door. Kristoff expected red rimmed eyes, but instead was met by tired, dull eyes. He didn't notice it before, but she also had bags under her eyes. _Am I neglecting our friendship? _He thought to himself.

She stepped aside to let him in, and shut the door behind him.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked as he sat on the floor in front of the bed. He looked around for the bag of stuff he dropped off in her room before dinner. When he found it, he reached in and pulled out a small shaped guitar—a ukulele.

He quietly strummed the four strings as she spoke to him about what went through her head at dinner. As she ranted, he played a soft melody—Elsa's favorite one—because he knew that by playing it, it would calm Elsa from her temper burst and anxiety attacks.

He quietly listened as she spoke.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Kris. I honestly don't. The idea of friendship is amazing, but I don't know how to do it. You're the only person who's ever stayed for my crap. And my mom? Usually she waits till the fourth or fifth meeting before she tries to fuck everything up for me. I know full and well that she doesn't like the idea of me being gay. She brings it up every time I bring a study partner home. She asks if she's a girl I'm interested in and I'm just done, Kristoff. I'm done with her. It's not even what she did tonight that upset me. It's just the things she did just triggered bad memories.

"And it doesn't help that she was totally oblivious to my father's beatings every day, and that she's still oblivious to the anxiety attacks and occasional depression flashbacks that I still deal with. I honestly think that she's not oblivious. I think she doesn't care. She probably wouldn't give two shits right now if I hung myself," Elsa was pacing back and forth across the rug that sat in front of Kristoff on the floor.

"Your mom may not care, but I certainly do," Kristoff said as he stood up. He stepped in front of Elsa to stop her from pacing. She stopped and looked at him. Brown eyes met the dull blue eyes that he grown so accustomed too. His heart clenched for her as he remembered a time where those eyes were so full of life. He stepped towards her and engulfed her small body into a hug. She slipped her arms around his stomach for a few seconds and she pulled away and walked over to the bed. She laid down on it, facing the ceiling. Kristoff grabbed his ukulele and laid down next to Elsa.

Kristoff suddenly thought about the last hundred times they did this. He started playing his ukulele, as she was lost to her thoughts. Kristoff smiled at the last memory of them in this position.

_Elsa was pacing back and forth as Kristoff sat Indian style on the bed with his ukulele, strumming the tune that Elsa admitted a few nights before that it calmed her down. She paced back and forth, talking more to herself more than anyone. _

_"__He's going to be okay. He's going to come back. He'll come back. He has to come back," She repeated the same words over and over. After hearing the same thing over and over, Kristoff started to softly hum a song to the repeated tune of the uke. _

_Elsa's phrases started slowing, until the gradually stopped. Then she stopped pacing and she laid down on the bed and stared up at the pseudo-constellation that was painted to her ceiling. Kristoff laid beside her, still strumming the ukulele, but had stopped humming. _

_"__Do you think he'll come back?" She spoke after some silence. Kristoff turned to look out at the window to see raindrops racing down it. It was raining. Hard. He softly sighed as he responded. _

_"__He's got too. He'll come back to you. We'll find him or he'll find us. It'll be okay." Kristoff looked over at Elsa, after he leaned the ukulele against the nightstand on the floor. She was still looking up at the constellation. He looked up too. _

_"__He'll find us. We'll find him," Elsa murmured to the silence after a bit. They were silent for the rest of the night. _

That was almost three years ago, after Kip had "ran" away. Kristoff leaned the ukulele against the nightstand and looked over at Elsa to find her with her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling slowly. He lifted himself off the bed to turn out the lights. When he laid by down, his phone buzzed. He reached down his shorts pockets to retrieve it. It was from Anna.

_"__Hey I made it home like a while ago and I forgot to tell you so I'm sorry," _It read.

Kristoff responded immediately, "_Yeah, it's okay." _He went to put his phone away, not expecting a text back.

"_Is Elsa okay? I know you two are pretty close… I texted her earlier and she didn't respond," _She said. Kristoff's eyebrows knitted when he read the ellipses.

"_Elsa's fine. And, Anna, just to let you know, Elsa and I are just best friends. Nothing more. Plus, she's not much into the sausage market," _He typed back. He fell asleep waiting for a response.

He ended up waking up to a text from Anna.

"_Well this changes things." _He smiled widely at this, as he woke up the blonde sleeping next to him for school.

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope this isn't a slow read as it was a slow write. I'll have the next chapter out ASAP. It's gonna be from Anna's side, and it's definitely going to get the ball rolling. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the friendship and the flashback in this chapter. I love you all. Until next time. _

_P.S. Thank you to those who've reviewed. You guys are da bomb dot com. _


	9. Chapter 9

9.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't own frozen. That's a good thing. Hello Internet friends. Thank you for sticking with me. Here's Chapter 9 of Indigo. Enjoy._

* * *

_Anna_

"_Well this changes things," _Anna typed and sent. She had just found out that Elsa, in fact, was gay. _Maybe Rapunzel was right. Maybe there is chemistry there…_ She pondered to herself, as she lay in a heap of covers with Olaf lying on her stomach.

She looked over at her clock that sat on her nightstand. It read it bright red numbers _10:39. _She stroked Olaf's tiny furry head, as she thought about the new information she was given. Olaf started purring. She ended up falling asleep to the sound of Olaf's purrs, and the thought of Elsa plaguing her mind.

* * *

_They sat in Elsa's room working on the project. Anna was sprawled on her back on the end of the bed with her nose in a book that was lifted over her head. Elsa sat cross-legged as she leaned against the pillows at the top end of the bed. It was silent, until Anna tried turning a page, but fumbled and dropped the heavy book on her face. _

_Elsa didn't look up from the pad of paper she was writing on when she clicked her tongue at Anna. _

_ "__I told y—" Elsa was interrupted. _

_ "__Don't even, Elsa. Just don't," Anna said, embarrassment lacing her voice. Elsa giggled as she looked up from the pad of paper. Anna touched her nose gingerly. When she pulled her hand away, she saw blood._

_ "__Anna, you're bleeding," Elsa spoke, as she moved herself closer to Anna._

_ "__It's just a nose bleed, no big deal," Anna said as she touched her nose again. Elsa swatted her hand away from her nose._

_ "__Don't touch it, you're going to get blood on my comforter. Stay here," Elsa scolded as she walked out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a red towel. She sat in front of Anna who held her hand to her nose, because the blood started dripping onto her lap. _

_Elsa pulled Anna's hand away from her face and pressed the warm, wet towel to Anna's face, after gently wiping the blood that was running down her chin. She held one hand on her chin to keep her head lifted, and the other held the towel to her face. _

_Anna could have grabbed the towel away from her and held it to her face herself, but she liked the feeling of Elsa being this close to her. Elsa giggled. _

_ "__You gave yourself a nosebleed by dropping a book on your face. I can't wait to tell Kristoff about this," She said softly, as she moved the towel away from Anna's face to see that the blood had stopped gushing. _

_ "__Shut up," Anna mumbled. Elsa cleaned up the rest of the blood that was on Anna's face and then moved her hands away from Anna's face completely, letting them fall to her lap. They sat completely silent as they stared at one another. Aquamarine eyes met electric blue. Anna didn't know what overcome her, but she started to lean in towards Elsa. Her gaze moved from Elsa's eyes to Elsa's lips, until finally—_

* * *

Anna shot up from out of her dream as her alarm clock blared. She hit the top of the clock, to get it to stop screaming, and fell back against her bed. She thought about her dream with a lazy smile on her face.

She got out of bed slowly, stretching her arms and yawning before moving over to her closet to get ready for the school day that was to follow.

* * *

When she got to the library at lunch that day, Elsa sat with her back to her and she was bent over what looked like a journal. Anna walked to the seat she usually sat in.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, genuinely curious. Elsa slammed the journal shut quickly as she responded, nonchalantly, "Oh, nothing." Anna knew she was hiding something, but she shrugged it off. Elsa smiled at her shyly.

"So, let's get started?" Elsa asked, before standing up and going to look for books on the holocaust. Anna followed.

Anna didn't really look for books. Instead she admired the girl walking in front of her. She wore a navy blue hoodie that was little too big for her, and blue skinny jeans. Her platinum blonde hair was in a braid that was slung over her right shoulder. She wore black Vans shoes that had white shoestrings.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she turned around, "Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Anna's admiring was broken as Elsa spoke. Anna's eyes traveled to her eyes.

"Huh?" Anna responded, "What?" Elsa sighed and shook her head and then giggled.

"Oh, Anna. What am I going to do with you if you don't listen to my nerdy rants?" She said and then continued down the aisle, only stopping in a few places to grab books off the shelves.

They sat back down at the table and Elsa handed Anna a book to read through. Anna took it without question and opened it up and tried to start reading, however, she kept getting distracted by Elsa. Every time Elsa pushed a hand through her bangs, or whenever she would knock her pencil against her nose, or whenever she smiled at finishing a paragraph, Anna's eyes would wander until they met Elsa's face.

"Anna, are you even reading?" Elsa asked, without looking up from the pad of paper that was in front of her. Anna's eyes snapped back to the book in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm reading. What else would I be doing?" Anna spoke quickly, her nerves getting the best of her. Elsa giggled and shook her head. They were silent for the rest of the period.

* * *

By the end of the day, Rapunzel had known almost everything. Anna held back the fact that she actually had feelings for Elsa. But, Rapunzel had assumed that she had.

"So, when are you going to make a move?" Rapunzel pushed. They turned down the hall where Anna's locker was located. They both looked down the hallway and saw a figure standing near her locker. Rapunzel was thinking the same thing as her.

"Who is that and why is he standing at your locker?" Rapunzel asked. Anna shrugged.

"My guess is as good as yours," She replied, as they both continued walking towards your locker.

"Wait, is that Sideburns?" Rapunzel asked as she squinted her eyes down the hallway. Anna's eyes popped out at the mention of Rapunzel's nickname for Hans. Hans Southern was the boy Rapunzel spoke of. He was the starting quarterback of the school football team, and the shooting guard of the school's basketball team. Anna and him had a sort of fling at the beginning of the school year.

Over the summer, he was the first person Anna had met when she moved to the small town of Arendelle. She had grown feelings for him, because he was such a gentleman and he took her out on coffee dates, and did everything in his power to make her happy. After the first month of school, he had dumped her and started dating a chick named, Belle. He had given her no reason or anything at all. He just left her, and because of that, her heart still hurt every time he walked down the hall past her.

Rapunzel and Anna reached her locker, and Hans smiled at the pair.

"Hello, ladies," He greeted, as Anna skirted around him and opened her locker in his face, trying her best to ignore him. She knew she couldn't keep it up for long.

"Go away, Sideburns," Rapunzel stated. Rapunzel had never liked Hans, and she always referred to him by his appearance with venom in her tone. It had always been different. The only one that was repeated was 'Sideburns' due to his perfectly shaped chestnut brown hair that shaped the side his face.

"Hello to you too, Rapunzel. You look as lovely as ever," Hans greeted, his polite manners shining through. Anna knew it was bullshit, but she couldn't help but swoon a little.

"What do you want, Tight pants?" Rapunzel filled the silence for Anna. Hans raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Well, I'm here to talk to Anna, if you don't mind," He answered.

"Well, I do," Rapunzel, countered. Anna slammed her locker shut.

"Hey, you go ahead go home. I'll call you later," Anna said to Rapunzel. She looked at Anna with confused eyes, and then she shrugged and walked away. Anna turned to Hans.

"What do you want, Hans?" Anna sighed.

"You, mostly," Anna laughed at this, but before she could interrupt, he continued, "And I know, I look crazy just coming back like this even after I hurt you by leaving so abruptly, but I want to apologize and I want to show you that I still have feelings for you. What we had was so great, and I was a dumbass to throw that all away." Anna's mind was reeling as she processed everything Hans was saying.

"So, wait, you're here to ask me back out again?" Anna asked hesitantly. Hans scratched the back of his head and leaned heavily against the locker next to him.

"Only if you want too. If you don't I completely understand," He said. Anna looked for anything in his words that screamed bullshit, but it all sounded so sincere.

"How about this, Hans: Let's start over. Let's just go out on coffee dates like we did during the summer and see where it goes. If it works out then we'll be together, if not then it's not meant to be," Anna proposed. Hans smiled widely and pulled her into a hug.

"Deal, I'll do it. You don't know how much this means to me, Anna," He smiled as he pulled away and ran down the hall. He yelled over his shoulder, "I'll text you or talk to you tomorrow!"

Anna smiled as she walked down the hallway towards the student parking lot of the school. She looked down at her phone for a minute, and when she looked up she ran straight into another person, who had been taping up flyers for something. She made him drop all the papers he had been holding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I really need to watch where I'm going," She exclaimed, as she dropped to her knees and helped gather up all the flyers. She read it as she picked them up. It was a flyer for the annual school talent show. When she handed the papers back to the boy, she asked him if she could take one. He nodded and she left after saying thanks.

* * *

She made it home and texted Elsa to come over whenever. Around thirty minutes later, Elsa showed up and they both went up to Anna's room to work on their history project. They were taking a break from the reading and writing for a snack break. Elsa sat on the bed with Olaf in her lap and Anna sat across from her as she bit into a chocolate bar.

"You do realize that chocolate isn't a snack. Its just candy," Elsa reminded her of this every time they took a snack break.

"I keep telling you, Elsa, in the Summers' household, chocolate is a breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snack," Anna laughed.

"Oh, and I forgot, I picked something up for you," Anna chimed as she reached into her bag and pulled out the flyer she picked up from earlier. She handed it to Elsa with a smile.

"Annual 'So You Think You Have Talent' Talent Show," Elsa read out loud. She turned her attention back to Anna, "What's this for?"

"Elsa, you could definitely win. You've got a shit ton of talent to show off," Anna explained. Elsa's face paled.

"You want me… You want me to do… The talent show?" She said slowly. Anna nodded enthusiastically. Elsa sighed and was silent for several moments. Anna realized that she pushing her to something she didn't want to do, and reached to take the flyer back.

"I understand, you probably don't want to do—" "I'll do it," Elsa interrupted and moved the flyer away from Anna's hands. Anna's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yay! Elsa is going to sing for everyone! Elsa's going to win!" Anna exclaimed as she picked up Olaf and danced him around chanting the same thing. Elsa laughed at the sight, and then spoke up.

"Alright, well, let's get back to work, feisty pants." Elsa leaned back against the wall as she grabbed her pad of paper. Anna put Olaf down and picked up a book and fell on her back and lifted the book over her head to read. Elsa coughed and Anna looked over at Elsa with a cocked eyebrow.

"Got a problem?" Anna asked, and Elsa shook her head and explained.

"You're going to drop that book on your face if you keep it like that." At that, Anna suddenly thought of the dream she had. She didn't know what overcame her, but she ended up dropping the book flat on her face. Immediately her nose started gushing blood. Her hand flew to her face as she yelled profanities at the pain that shot through her nose.

Elsa immediately shot up.

"Where are your towels?" She asked, Anna pointed out the door, not really giving good directions. Elsa left anyways. Moments later she returned with a black towel, and she moved Anna's hand away from her face and wiped away the blood on her face.

"Anna, you're such an idiot," Elsa said softly, "but you're lucky I love you." Anna nearly fell over at this. _She probably meant platonically. Yeah, she definitely meant platonically _She thought to herself.

"I love you too," Anna laughed and responded, anyways.

Elsa's hands were cold as the gingerly touched her face. Elsa's eyes were focused on her nose and the blood. Anna's eyes were focused on Elsa's eyes and the gradually moved down to her lips and then stayed there. Anna admired them. She didn't realize she was leaning in towards Elsa, until she made the final leap and crashed her lips against Elsa's.

At first, Elsa didn't respond, and then she moved her hand to cup Anna's cheek. When she moved the other hand to do the same to the other side, Anna broke the kiss flinching from the wetness of the towel Elsa was still holding.

When they broke apart, everything that just happened dawned on Anna. Then she remembered Hans. She couldn't do that to him. She dropped her head.

"Elsa, I think you should go," Anna muttered. Elsa's head shot up at this.

"What?" She asked.

"I think you should go. It's getting late. I'll see you in the library tomorrow," Anna repeated a little louder.

"Anna—" Elsa's confused tone rang through the room, but Anna interrupted her.

"Elsa, just go. Please." Elsa huffed and grabbed her stuff and left quietly. Anna rubbed her eyes as she replayed the kiss in her head, over and over.

_What have I done? _

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello Internet friends! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, especially since it's a little longer than usual. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff. First off, I think I'm going to cut back the updates. I think instead of every night or other night, I think I'm going to go for once or maybe twice a week, because I've got online classes. When I finish those up, I'll definitely get back to updating more frequently. Secondly, I'm thinking about starting another fic, which is exciting. I mean, I know Indigo is no where near over, but I just got this idea earlier today and I felt like sharing, so here's an overview: _

Band!AU, Elsa's lead guitarist and singer of the band Frozen Four, which a fairly popular band. Her bandmates Kristoff (drummer), Eugene (Guitarist), and Eric (Bassist) try to set her up on a date due to her depressive state after being dumped. Anna is dragged along to a concert after her friends, Rapunzel and Ariel, win backstage passes. Elsa meets Anna but Kristoff kicks her out to introduce her to Alice. The next day, Elsa and Alice were supposed to go for coffee, when instead Anna shows up for her normal fix, running into Elsa after Alice is late to the date.

_That may or may not make sense, but I don't know how else to word it, because its almost 1 in the morning. Anyways, until next time. Love you all, xoxo. _


	10. Chapter 10

10.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't own frozen. That's a good thing. Hello Internet friends. You guys are the best. I love you all. For the reviews, favorites, and follows. Seriously, you guys motivate me. _

* * *

_Elsa_

Elsa's mind was elsewhere the next morning in the car with Kristoff, and of course, he noticed. After minutes of silence, Kristoff was the first one to break the silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kristoff asked. Elsa sighed as if she were exasperated. She then started spewing nonsense at the speed of light. Kristoff only caught a few words.

"Whoa there, slow down. I can't understand you," Kristoff laughed. Elsa sighed and started from the beginning at a slower rate.

"Anna kissed me and then she told me to get out, and I don't know if this means we have a mutual attraction and I've been thinking about it all night and I even had a dream about it, but the only thing that's stumping me is why she would kick me out?" Elsa ranted, staring at the dash in the car. When she finished she looked over at Kristoff to find him with his jaw on the ground, staring at the road in front of him.

"What?" Elsa asked, nervously.

"Anna kissed you?!" Kristoff asked incredulously. Elsa rolled her eyes at him, but replied.

"Yes, but that's not what we're on Kristoff. Keep up!" Elsa looked out the window as they pulled up in there usual parking spot in front of the school.

"But, Anna kissed you!" Kristoff yelled, excitedly as he cut the engine off.

"Yes, she did, but she kicked me out after the kiss. As if the kiss were a mistake," Elsa added. At this, Kristoff's face dropped.

"Well, why did she kick you out?" Kristoff asked. Elsa shrugged and looked over at Kristoff, ready to say 'see you later' and escape to the library, but saw Anna with Hans Southern right over his shoulder. Elsa's eyes squinted trying to focus on that instead of Kristoff trying to get her attention. Kristoff turned around to see what Elsa was staring at, and when he spotted it, he turned around and growled.

"Now you have to pursue her," Kristoff demanded. Elsa broke her line of staring at the two who looked a lot like a couple.

"What, why?" Elsa asked, her eyes shifting between Kristoff and the couple.

"Because, it's Hans Southern. He's a douchebag and you know that," Kristoff answered. Elsa crossed her arms.

"You only want me to piss him off because he stole your spot as captain of the basketball team," Elsa countered. She sighed and dropped her arms to her side, "However, I do need to talk to her, so you're lucky this time, Kris."

Elsa left Kris standing in the middle of the hallway, who watched from afar. She strode over towards the couple. The closer she got the more she realized how much of a couple they were. Anna was looped under Hans' arm, and she wore his football letterman jacket, and every few minutes Hans would lean down to kiss her. Elsa almost gagged at the public display of affection, but she continued moving her feet in the same direction.

When she arrived, Hans and Anna were laughing and they didn't notice her arrival. She coughed loudly and that got both of their attentions. Hans was the first to speak.

"What do you want?" He asked with venom lacing his voice. He knew that she was a friend of Kristoff's, so Hans always had venom in his voice whenever he talked to Elsa.

"I need to talk to Anna," Elsa spoke in her 'Ice Queen' voice, as Kristoff nicely puts it. Hans turned towards Anna, looking at her for approval.

"We're working on a project in History together. It's okay, babe. I'll see you later," Anna smiled at Hans and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his nose, before walking towards the library with Elsa.

* * *

When they reached the library, Anna was the first to speak.

"What's up, buttercup?" She asked, innocently, as if nothing ever happened between them.

"We need to talk about what happened," Elsa said as they both sat down at their regular table. Anna sighed at this statement. Her shoulders drooped and her smile became a smaller one. Elsa could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, and she almost said 'never mind,' but she knew that this was unavoidable. Plus, Elsa needed answers.

"I'm sorry," Anna blurted, right as Elsa opened her mouth to start the conversation, "I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have. It was a mistake." Elsa felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her throat clammed up and her mind ran over the words again. _It was a mistake. Of course it was a mistake. I'm a huge ball of mistakes. _Elsa thought bitterly to herself.

"Elsa?" Anna asked nervously, "Elsa, are you okay?" Elsa sat there staring at the redhead, freckled girl in front of her before nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I have to get to first period," Elsa finally said, after finding her words. She quickly grabbed her bag and left the library before Anna could mutter another word. She shuffled quickly down the hall towards her locker, hoping Kristoff would be there. She cursed silently to herself when she didn't find him.

* * *

She went to the student parking lot and went straight to Kristoff's car. When she found it, she opened up the door to the backseat to find a big comforter, used for Sven whenever Kristoff takes him to the park or the vet, and pulled it out. She laid it out on the bed of the pickup and climbed in. She laid back and stared at the sky as she thought about Anna's word flowing through her head. _I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have. It was a mistake. _

Elsa finally pulled her phone out from her bag and texted Kristoff.

_E: I'm in your truck. I'm staying out here for the rest of the day. _His reply came a few minutes later.

_K: I'll be out there next period. _Elsa didn't respond. She simply looked straight up at the sky. She then huffed loudly, which was followed by a groan. She hated being left to her thoughts, but she couldn't stand being in the same building as Anna at the moment.

Elsa didn't understand entirely why she was upset with Anna. She got what she wanted. A kiss. From Anna. Elsa guessed it was from what followed. Running away, and into Hans' arms at that.

A shadow covered the light that was hitting her, and Elsa opened her eyes and looked up at the culprit, expecting Kristoff but instead it was a girl. She had brunette hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue sweater to large for her and skinny jeans.

"Hello, are you okay?" the pretty girl asked. Elsa reached up to wipe her eyes and it was then she realized she had been crying. She shook her head at the girl and closed her eyes again. The girl moved, and Elsa opened her eyes to find that the girl had climbed into the truck. She laid down next to Elsa. Elsa's eyes were wide with panic. _What the hell is this girl doing? _Elsa thought to herself.

"I'm Belle," The brunette introduced herself. Elsa's eyes remained the same as she stuttered her response.

"I-I'm Els-s-sa."

"So, Elsa, what's wrong?" Belle asked, sincerely. Elsa sighed, as she contemplated whether or not she wanted to tell this stranger her problems. She then realized her choices: Waiting an hour to vent while being stuck to her thoughts or opening up to the stranger. She finally gave in and poured out everything that happened between her and Anna to Belle. Elsa expected her to be weirded out about it, but despite Elsa's expectations, Belle was very understanding. After Elsa finished, Belle told her story about her and this guy named Adam. By the end of her story, Elsa was giggling.

"You're really cute when you giggle," Belle blurted out, and after realizing what she said her cheeks turned bright pink and she covered her mouth. She turned her head away as much as she could. Elsa laughed at this and responded.

"You're really cute when you get flustered," Elsa smiled. Belle only flushed more. They started talking about schoolwork and different books that they've read, and the hobbies the like to do. It even came down to them showing each other's artwork, because they both liked to draw. In the middle of arguing whose drawing was better, Kristoff showed up with a soda from the drink machines and he looked between the two girls that were sitting in his pick up truck. They stared at him with startled eyes.

Kristoff looked down at the two drinks in his hand, before saying, "Well, this isn't going to be enough, so why don't we skip school and just head out for lunch." Elsa nodded and looked towards her new companion that sat next to her. Belle smiled and replied, "I'd love too."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello Internet Friends, here's a short chapter. All I wanted to do was introduce Belle, so it's not very long. But, I promise the next one will be long, because I've got a lot to build up to for Chapter 12, which will include the Talent Show that Anna pushed Elsa to sign up for. Yay, so much stuff is happening. Okay, well, until next time! _


	11. Chapter 11

11.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't own frozen. That's a good thing. Hello Internet friends. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and to those who are opposed to Belsa—I apologize, but she's an important character and I needed her. However, I don't plan on them ever being a thing. I'll let you guys know that right now, BUT there will be a little flirting between them here and there. _

* * *

_Anna_

After Elsa ran away after their talk, Anna stressed herself out about how she would approach Elsa at lunch. She knew exactly why Elsa was upset, but she didn't want to approach the problem, for fear of screwing up their friendship.

All of first period went by, and then second. By third, Rapunzel had been caught up on what had happened.

"So, let me get this straight. You kissed Elsa?" Anna nodded, and Rapunzel continued, "and then you kicked her out of your room, because you remembered that you and Hans might be a thing again," Rapunzel again paused awaiting confirmation before continuing, "and then you told her the kiss was a mistake and that you really don't have feelings for her?" Anna nodded.

"Oh, you screwed up bad," Rapunzel stated after she whistled. Anna dropped her head in her hands as she sat at the lab table while Rapunzel bullshitted the answers to the assignment.

"I don't know what to say to her," Anna's words muffled because her head was in her hands. Rapunzel chuckled sourly.

"Anna, I think you already screwed it up. What you need to worry about is how you're going to fix it," Rapunzel advised. Anna looked up at her, and Rapunzel just started her frenzy of questions.

"So, why did you kick her out? Like, why did the thought of Hans make you kick her out? I mean, seriously, I thought you liked Elsa more than you liked Hans?"

"I don't know, Punz. I panicked, I guess," Anna responded while she stared at the paper in front of her. When Rapunzel didn't respond, Anna looked up at her only to find her with her "bullshit" face and her arms crossed.

"Okay, okay, I didn't panic. Well I did, but I didn't panic for _that_ reason. I panicked because I didn't know how people would respond to it," Anna admitted, which was award with a smack to the back of her head.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed as she looked into Rapunzel's murderous eyes.

"You're telling me that you ruined something that could make you extremely happy, because you were afraid that some fat, lazy, homophobic asshole who would be jealous of your happiness might call you a dyke?" Rapunzel exclaimed, coldly. Her voice rose which awarded both of them a murderous look from the teacher. Rapunzel quieted down, but continued on.

"That is not the Anna I have come to know. You better fix things between you and this girl, Anna. Or you'll miss your best chance at making yourself happy," She calmed down, and turned back to the paper to bullshit more answers. Anna sighed and turned to help her.

* * *

When the bell for lunch rang, Anna made her way slowly to the library. She went over what she wanted to say to Elsa in her head. She sighed as she pushed the doors into the library and made her way over to where Elsa usually sat.

Anna was confused when she didn't find Elsa at the table already, but shrugged thinking that a teacher probably held her back. She dropped her stuff on the table and went to go find books to read for their project. She returned to the table and still found no Elsa. She frowned as she sat and waited. Her eyes moving from the door to Elsa's seat.

Anna stayed like that for the entire lunch period. Her eyes wide and confused. _Where is Elsa?_ She thought. She packed up her bag and she left the library, but not to go to class. She headed down the hallway towards Elsa's locker. When she reached it, she sat down in front of it and waited. _Sooner or later, you'll have to come to your locker. There's no running away from you homework you have stored in there. _Anna thought to herself.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as Anna waited by Elsa's locker. She knocked her head back against the locker as she groaned when the last bell of the day rang. She dropped her head into her hands, and stayed there until she heard Rapunzel and Han's voice from down the hall.

"Sideburns, I don't know where she is! She wasn't in last period," Rapunzel said obviously flustered, probably from being asked the same question over and over again.

"Well for all I know, you're just trying to get me away from her. I know you're not very fond of me," Hans replied, as he ran his hand through his hair.

Anna shrunk into herself, hoping that neither of them would spot her. But as luck would have it they quickly spotted her sitting on the ground leaning against the locker. They both made their way towards her.

"Anna—" They both started at the same time, and stopped to give each other glares. Rapunzel was the one that spoke up first after they broke the eye contact.

"Anna, what's wrong?" She asked. Anna just shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. Rapunzel just looked at her expecting her to crack. Anna just stared back. Hans spoke up next.

"Why are you sitting out here alone? How long have you been sitting here?" Hans tried. Anna looked over at him.

"Since lunch. I'm waiting for Elsa, because she was here this morning and we have a project to finish, but she's apparently not here now," She put emphasis on the project part, more so trying to convince herself than anyone else, and then stood, as she dusted off her skinny jeans. Rapunzel looked at her through teasing eyes, knowing that the project wasn't the only reason that she was waiting for Elsa.

Hans looked at her with confused eyes. Anna just shrugged as she grabbed her bag and started heading down the hall as her friends were left to trail her. They silently made their ways to the student parking lot. As soon as they hit the fresh breeze from outside, Rapunzel parted from the couple and Hans took Anna's hand, as he walked her to her car.

When the reached it, Anna turned around and Hans stepped up to where she was leaning against her car and their bodies were flushed together. He put his forehead on hers, trying to show affection to the girl who wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Want to go get some coffee together?" Hans asked in a low voice, trying to convince her to say yes. He knew that she loved it when he dropped his voice low (Or so he thought). She snapped from her thoughts and looked up at Hans. She sighed as she told him that she already had plans to meet up at Elsa's house, so she could finish their project. His eyes dropped as she declined the invitation. Anna couldn't bring herself to care.

"Alright, well, I'll just get out of your hair then. Call me when you get home?" Hans smiled, not bothering to wait for an answer as he moved to kiss her. Anna stiffened at first, but loosened up as she kissed him back. It felt wrong. Completely wrong. All Anna wanted to do was rip herself away from him and shove herself in the car and put as much distance between the two. But she didn't, and she didn't know why she didn't.

Hans was the first to pull away. His smile wide and his eyes full of pride. Anna rolled her eyes as soon as he turned to walk back to his car. Anna got in hers and drove toward Elsa's house.

* * *

Anna knocked on Elsa's door lightly. The door opened and Elsa's mother stood before her.

"Anna dear, have you come to work on the project with Elsa? Elsa didn't tell me you were coming by," Elsa's mother spoke. The last sentence sounded like she was holding back anger, but Anna thought nothing of it.

"Yeah, I'm here to work with Elsa. May I come in?" Anna asked, trying to be polite. She didn't have time for small talk with her mother. The woman moved to let Anna in and she shut the door behind Anna. Anna smiled as thanks and headed towards Elsa's room.

She reached the door and knocked lightly. As she stood at the door waiting for Elsa to answer, she admired the design in the door. There were snowflakes carved into it, and they were painted blue. She found herself in awe of the door. She moved to touch all the snowflakes on the door when she found a snowflake that wasn't like the rest of them. This snowflake was crudely carved into the door. With a knife or something, but it definitely wasn't apart of the original design.

Anna ghosted her hand over it, when the door opened to reveal Kristoff. _Wait, Kristoff? _Anna thought.

"Anna?" He was just as confused. He turned around to look behind him, presumably at Elsa. Anna didn't wait for invitation, because she knew she probably wouldn't get one, and pushed Kristoff so she could get in the room.

Elsa stood beside her bed, with a small guitar in her hand. They locked eyes and neither said a word. Kristoff was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I'm going to see what you have in the kitchen," and He left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Elsa looked at the door longingly, as if she wanted Kristoff to come back. Anna took a step towards Elsa as she started.

"Elsa—" Elsa took a step backwards, running into the wall. Anna took a step back, as she felt like that was a slap to her face. Anna shook herself, and continued on.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I know sorry doesn't fix anything, but I truly am," Anna sighed as she look at the girl who stood with her arms at her sides, still holding the four stringed guitar—Anna thinks it's a ukulele—and her eyes trained on the ground. She didn't say a word in response.

"Elsa—" Anna stopped. She had no idea what to say. She didn't want to admit to Elsa that what she feared was how people would respond to them. So, she went the easy way out.

"I'm just not ready for something like that. I panicked," Anna spoke quietly. It was kind of the truth. Elsa's eyes snapped up to meet Anna's. She spoke so quietly, that it was almost inaudible, but Anna was listening intently.

"Were you saying that against Hans mouth this afternoon? Or are you on your way over there now to tell him the same thing?" Elsa stated, coldly. Anna's eyes widened at that, and before she could say anything, Elsa cut her off.

"Just get out. I've got a talent show to get ready for," Elsa said in the same cold voice. Anna's heart dropped and she felt tears pricking her eyes. She just turned and moved towards the door.

She found Kristoff outside the door. He stood there with a bag of chips and he eyes Anna, trying to figure out if what just happened was good or bad. When he figured it out, he shook his head and said one thing to Anna.

"You already know what you need to do," and he turned and walked into Elsa's room. The worst thing about that was, he was right. She was choosing not too, because she was scared.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm excited for the next chapter. I'm jumping with joy. Thank you all for the love (Reviews, Favorites, Follows) you guys are all so wonderful. So, until next time! (Which should be very, very soon. _


	12. Chapter 12

12.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't own frozen. That's a good thing. Please don't kill me! I've been going through some tough shit lately and I didn't have the heart to write while I was down in the dumps, but alas I didn't want to put it off any longer, so as an apology for taking so long I'm posting two chapters (One from Elsa's POV, and one from Anna's POV of the same situation) _

* * *

_Elsa_

Elsa's nerves were on edge as she stood backstage of the stage in the auditorium. She looked over at the list of people that were set to go before her. The teacher that was in charge walked past her, and winked as he said, "Don't worry, you'll do great." She smiled until he was out of sight, and her nerves returned.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Kristoff. _Sitting front row, you'll do great. I know it. _It read. She was in the middle of typing a reply when she got a text from Anna. She rolled her eyes but opened the message anyways. _I'm here at the auditorium. You may be mad at me, but I pushed you to do this. I know you'll do great. _She just stared at the message before shoving her phone back into her pocket without bother to text Kristoff back.

She messed with Kristoff's ukulele that he let her borrow, quietly tuning the strings up and down, making sure they were perfect. Her mind wandered to what happened between her and Anna at the library that day.

* * *

She sat at the table in the library, with a book propped opened. She was eager to get this project done, so that way she wouldn't have to be bothered by Anna. Her mind flashed to when they dropped Belle off in the school parking lot at the end of the day and she saw Anna and Hans together leaning on Anna's car and then to when Anna stood in front of her and _lied._

She grew so flustered at the flashbacks; she didn't realize that her handwriting was getting sloppier and sloppier. She only realized when Anna pointed them out as she dropped into the seat adjacent to her.

"I don't know if I'll be able to read that," She teased as if nothing ever happened between them. Elsa stopped the pen and frowned as she looked up at Anna. She gave a pointed glare, and then scratched out the sloppy handwriting and handed it to Anna.

"If you want to complain, do it yourself. I don't care anymore," Elsa said, and rose from her seat to find another book. Anna only followed.

"Elsa, you can't just ignore me and drop the project. It's due in two days. We've still got to finish the power point and the speech," Anna informed, reminding her how she couldn't avoid the whole situation.

Elsa just shook her head, choosing to ignore arguing with the redhead. Instead, she picked up a few books and made way back to their table. Anna just stood there staring at Elsa, like she expected something of her. In return, Elsa flipped open a book and started reading.

"You've got to be kidding me," Anna laughed, as she shook her head and sat down. Elsa snapped the book shut and snapped her cold eyes to Anna's eyes, to which she visibly flinched.

"Kidding you? No, you've got to be kidding me. You're the one who kissed me and then turned around lied to me and then ended up with Hans somehow, so I'm sorry if I'm upset because I genuinely liked you," Elsa snapped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath into her nose and let it out slowly. A minute passed, she opened her eyes and found Anna's eyes still on hers. She waited. After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, Anna spoke.

"I'm sorry," She squeaked. Elsa shook her head and turned back to her book. The rest of the period went by in silence.

* * *

Elsa snapped back to attention when they called her name to the stage.

"Please welcome Elsa Winters to the stage! She will performing an acoustic cover of a _Never Shout Never _song," The student host said, and she walked out on stage as she was greeted by the polite applause. In reality, not a single person (aside from Belle, Kristoff, and Anna) knew who she was.

She walked her way over to the two microphones and sat on the stool that was set there for her. She messed with the microphones, to make sure everything was right, and then spoke into the microphone to the audience, nervously.

"Uh, this is for someone I know. I just want to say before I start," Elsa paused and looked around to find Anna. When she locked eyes with the red head, she continued, "It's for you." The audience started to whisper, but it quickly died down as Elsa strummed the ukulele, testing it.

"Here we go," She said into the microphone and then started the ukulele and singing. She closed her eyes as she sung the words.

_I'm a real big fan of yours,_

_But I'm quite the joke to you. _

_But girl, it wasn't a joke when _

_You kissed me in your room_

_And replied, "I love you too." _

_I'm a little bit insecure,_

_From all of this mistreatment_

_But, see, I'm working it out._

_But, working it out is so dang hard,_

_When you're alone. _

_Sha-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_And I am running out of words_

_To say to you. _

_Wondering, why I'm wasting my time._

_Thinking back and wondering why_

_I'm such a fool._

_For loving you. _

* * *

Elsa flashed back to when Anna sat on Elsa's bed, after the silent day in the library. "I came over to work on the project. We can't just abandoned it," Anna argued. Elsa threw her hands up in the air, frustrated.

"I'm not abandoning the project! I just needed sometime to myself. Plus, I thought you'd be happy, so you could spend more time with _Hans,"_ She threw his name out at her, not expecting Anna to look so broken. She immediately wanted to apologize and hug her, but she refused to give into what Anna wants—to toy with Elsa's heart. Anna simply got up and left, and Elsa just paced back and forth in her room. _I'm such a damn fool. _

* * *

_And I got to the point,_

_Where all I wanted was for us to make up_

_But it's not the easy, _

_Cause girl you move on so quickly,_

_Leaving a girl like me at the edge of her seat. _

_And I know everything you do is_

_All about your perfect image,_

_Well I hope this song,_

_It helps your image. _

* * *

Elsa experienced another flashback. It was earlier this morning, when Anna caught her at her locker. Elsa turned to flee, but Anna grabbed her wrist.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I know sorry's wont help this situation or it won't fix it at all, but I am. I'm sorry for booting you and I'm sorry for lying. The truth is, I still have feelings for Hans, but I also have feelings for you, but it just seemed that things were _easier _if I just stuck with Hans. I'm sorry, I let my insecurities get to my head. Can we still be friends?" Anna spoke this as if she had rehearsed it in front of the mirror. Elsa's frown went into a straight line. She just stood in front of Anna and stared at her, before responding, "So, you're telling me, you kicked me out because you were afraid of what other people thought?"

Anna flinched before responding, "It seems harsh when you put it that way, but—"

"I didn't know you were that shallow, Anna. But, I guess, I should have expected it from you, because I never know what you're going to do, since you give me so many mixed signals," Elsa stated flatly, before walking away. Inside she felt like punching herself, but she wasn't going to let herself get pulled into a toxic relationship.

* * *

_Sha-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Da-da-da-da-I'm so over you now_

_And I am running out of words to say to you,_

_Wondering why I'm wasting my time  
And thinking back and wondering why,_

_I'm such a fool for loving you. _

_And I was one who thought I was the strong one  
You proved me wrong_

* * *

Elsa thought about the library earlier and how Anna didn't show up, and the crushed up feeling she had.

* * *

_Now I'm singing along to every song on the radio  
I don't want to go  
Come on, baby, tell me something I want to know  
And I don't want to say what is on my mind_

* * *

Elsa thought about the end of the day, when Anna appeared at her locker with sad eyes.

"I don't think I'll be able to work on the project tonight," Elsa stated. Anna looked as if she were about to oppose, but Elsa interrupted again, "The talent show's tonight. Anna's mouth formed an 'o' and she looked like she wanted to say something else, and Elsa wanted her to say anything at all. But Anna simply just turned on her foot and walked down the hall.

* * *

_Because it's lack of motivation taking over my time  
And I'm sick of trying_

Elsa opened her eyes and looked for Kristoff who was smiling widely, and then turned to find Belle who was grinning ear to ear, and then finally her eyes dragged across the audience (which had stood up at some point and started dancing to the beat of the song) towards where Anna sat. She found her there sitting, unlike the rest of the audience, staring with eyes so wide and she looked like she was about to cry. Elsa pushed through the end of the song.

_And I am running out of words to say to you_

_And I'm wondering why I'm wasting my time._

_Thinking back and wondering why_

_I'm such a fool for loving you. _

Elsa finished the song on the last note, and bowed as the crowd erupted in cheers and Elsa was about to walk off the stage when the crowd started cheering for an encore. She looked over at Anna's seat only to find her getting up to leave. She felt a pain twist in her gut. She needed to talk to her.

But, before Elsa could make her way off the stage, the student host came out and greeted the audience and decided that Elsa could definitely do an encore. She looked at Belle who gave her thumbs up and then over at Kristoff who gave her thumbs up as well before turning to follow Anna. She sighed and stepped back up to the microphone.

* * *

**A/N: **_The song you read was "Your Biggest Fan" by _Never Shout Never _and tbh, that was the only reason why I was excited for this chapter. And I know, it kind of seems dramatic but I mean, yeah. It's high school. When are students not dramatic. Well, anyways. By the time you read this chapter, the second one should be up with Anna and how she felt about all this. _


	13. Chapter 13

13.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't own frozen. That's a good thing. This is a __**DOUBLE UPDATE**__ so if you haven't read 12, do it before this or you'll miss out on Elsa's point of view. _

* * *

_Anna_

When Elsa appeared on the stage at the talent show, Anna's breath got caught in her throat. She was wearing a blue flannel and black skinny jeans with blue vans. Her hair was in her usual braid thrown over her shoulder. She didn't know why but something about Elsa being on the stage made her even more attractive.

Elsa's voice boomed through the microphone as she explained the dedication of the song. "I just wanted to say," Elsa paused and looked like she was looking for someone. Her eyes met Anna's, "This is for you." Anna's eyes widened as she leaned forward in her seat not knowing what to expect.

Her voice powered through as she strummed the ukulele, and Anna was glued to her seat as she hung on every word of the song.

_I'm a real big fan of yours,_

_But I'm quite the joke to you. _

_But girl, it wasn't a joke when _

_You kissed me in your room_

_And replied, "I love you too." _

_I'm a little bit insecure,_

_From all of this mistreatment_

_But, see, I'm working it out._

_But, working it out is so dang hard,_

_When you're alone. _

_Sha-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_And I am running out of words_

_To say to you. _

_Wondering, why I'm wasting my time._

_Thinking back and wondering why_

_I'm such a fool._

_For loving you. _

_And I got to the point,_

_Where all I wanted was for us to make up_

_But it's not the easy, _

_Cause girl you move on so quickly,_

_Leaving a girl like me at the edge of her seat. _

_And I know everything you do is_

_All about your perfect image,_

_Well I hope this song,_

_It helps your image. _

_Sha-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Da-da-da-da-I'm so over you now_

_And I am running out of words to say to you,_

_Wondering why I'm wasting my time  
And thinking back and wondering why,_

_I'm such a fool for loving you. _

_And I was one who thought I was the strong one  
You proved me wrong_

_Now I'm singing along to every song on the radio  
I don't want to go  
Come on, baby, tell me something I want to know  
And I don't want to say what is on my mind  
Because it's lack of motivation taking over my time  
And I'm sick of trying_

_And I am running out of words to say to you_

_And I'm wondering why I'm wasting my time._

_Thinking back and wondering why_

_I'm such a fool for loving you. _

By the end of the song, Anna was tearing up. She felt the emotion Elsa sung with and she hated herself for making Elsa feel those things. She stood up and made her way out, hoping to go unnoticed by Elsa. Obviously she wasn't doing any good for Elsa. She frowned as she heard the audience cheer for an encore.

Anna wanted to stay and wait to speak with Elsa to talk to her, and apologize, but all she has done for the past week was apologize. She made her ways through the doors, as she heard Elsa start up another song.

After a few minutes of being in the school hallway, the doors opened again. She turned to see Kristoff standing there. Anna only started crying at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff. I'm trying my hardest, but I just keep causing pain and I just, I don't know what to do anymore," Anna spoke through the tears. She knew she was being dramatic. Kristoff called her out for it.

"Look, I don't want to be rude here, but you're being dramatic and you know, it's going to take more than apologies for Elsa. Instead of saying you're sorry, why don't you show her that you're sorry," Kristoff spoke flatly. Anna looked up at the tall blonde.

"What do you mean? I have been trying my hardest," Anna stated, dumbly. Kristoff's face twisted in confusion as he replied a little harshly.

"Why don't you start with dumping the god awful douchebag that you kicked her out for?" He turned and went back into the auditorium and left Anna to her thoughts and tears. She wiped her eyes and went back into the auditorium as Elsa was finishing the encore.

She looked up again and met eyes with Anna and she turned her eyes quickly back to the crowd. The song finished and the audience erupted again. Anna wasn't surprised; she knew Elsa was talented.

* * *

The end of the talent show ended, and Elsa ended up winning. Anna smiled at how nervous she walked up to claim the prize and how she had the goofiest grin on her face, when she walked away.

She waited at the exit of the backstage, as everyone left the auditorium. When Elsa came out, Anna caught her by the elbow. Elsa looked at her startled, but then immediately calmed down.

She spoke up to say something, but then someone else came to hug her and interrupted her and Elsa's almost conversation. Her blood went cold when she saw who it was. Belle.

"Oh, Elsa! You were so good!" Belle hugged Elsa tightly. Elsa wrapped her arm loosely around her but then pulled away immediately to turn to Anna, but Anna turned around and started to walk away. Elsa called out to her, but Anna kept walking until she was at her car.

* * *

Once Anna got into her car, she slammed her hands on the dashboard. Obviously frustrated. Belle was the same girl who stole Hans from her. Her blood boiled at the thought of her stealing Elsa.

Anna had to devise a plan before Belle could get her slimy hands on Elsa, and Anna had the perfect idea. She picked up her phone and called the person who would most likely help her.

"Hey, I have a favor."

* * *

**A/N: **_Kinda short, but this is two chapters in one night. Please tell me how you enjoyed it. Anyways, until next time! Love you all. _


End file.
